


Horror of our love

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Choking, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: A bunch of one shots for any and all outlast pairings.Updated with new stories every few daysSome of these stories are very dark, others are fluffy and cute. Trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.Everything I post is cursedHappy to take requests
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Frank Manera/Reader, Jeremy Blaire/Reader, Miles Upshur/Chris Walker, Miles Upshur/Reader, Miles Upshur/The Walrider, Richard Trager/Reader, The Twins (Outlast)/Reader, Waylon Park/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 242





	1. Disclaimer

None of the things that happen in these stores are acceptable and they should not be romanticised.   
I do this for fun and to practice my craft as a horror writer  
Trigger warnings are at the start of each chapter.  
Please proceed with caution 

Here’s the song these fics were titled after. Hope you enjoy   
https://youtu.be/9kQ-0bBkMIY


	2. Bloodbath (EddiexWaylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for imagery of drowning and Threat of domestic violence

"Eddie, please..."  
I squirm on the spot, fingers clutching the ragged white dress around my body.  
"No. I will not have a dirty wife."  
His eyes narrow and I try not to flinch. He had caught me and dragged me back to his 'home'. My thin, feminine physique was the only thing keeping me from the surgery table. I know that I have to placate him if I want to live. I was ready for anything, but not this.  
"I don’t-"  
"Darling. Now. Strip before I have to make you."  
Eyes downcast I drop the dress and leave my bruised, battered body vulnerable to the open air.  
"Now get in the bathtub..."  
my eyes fall onto the bloody water. It definitely won’t make me any cleaner.  
"But it’s-"  
"I’m warning you." He speaks through gritted teeth and I quickly drop one foot gingerly into the water before slowly lowering myself.  
"Good girl." He speaks in a whisper and I suppress a shiver. The water is thick and red around me, it seems to stick to my skin. I drop my head forward in shame.  
"That wasn’t so bad, was it, darling? No need to put up such a fuss! Though, if I’m being honest I would have been a little worried if you had displayed yourself to me with no question."  
He places a hand in my hair and firmly guides my head back into the red water. I let him, my body limp. If I fight him he might hold me under...  
"Yes, that’s definitely something a whore would do."  
His fingers fist in my hair and I let out a quiet little yelp.  
"But you’re not like them, are you darling?"  
I quickly shake my head, pupils dilating with fear. "No, Eddie. I promise."  
My voice is only a whisper but his grip loosens and he keeps rubbing the dirty water into my scalp.  
He dips my head back a little of too forcefully and my face goes under. I gulp in a desperate breath and my mouth fills with the dirty water. Instincts kick in and I bust back up to the surface, coughing and spluttering. Blood drips from my lips, unnaturally cold and thickening by the second. My mouth tastes like metal and piss. I want to go home...  
"Oh dear, darling. Did you slip?"  
He speaks almost too innocently and I blow my nose into the tub, bloody water burning my sinuses. Eddie continues to scrub at my skin but I refuse to look at him. Salty teardrops clear the blood from my cheeks, leaving flesh coloured tracks on my stained face.  
A teardrop hits the water, sending ripples through the tub. One drop of clear, salt water in the sea of blood.


	3. My Soldier (ChrisxMiles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for tumblr user delightful-sammich  
> Trigger warning for self harm and oral sex

"My fingers itch. Everything feels so wrong. I hear these sounds and see these things... even when I know that it’s not real it doesn’t go away. I saw so many people die, I should be dead. I feel so dirty in my skin and I just want it off!"  
Chris shouts, his speech easier to understand now the gag has been removed.  
We sit together, barricaded in a dark little room. He had been chasing me and I had ended up here. He held me by my neck in the air and I saw my life flashing before my eyes when something remarkable happened.  
"…Upshur?" He had slurred and his eyes had flashed with recognition.  
He dropped me onto the floor and I scrambled backwards.  
"H-how do you know my name?" I heaved for air.  
"Miles Upshur. War reporter in Vietnam. Ten years ago."  
I nod slowly and he gestures to himself  
"Walker. I was… Sargent. We shared a bunker."  
I nod, eyes still cautious. I think of the room and strain to remember the large, American soldier who slept on the furthest bed to the left.  
"Man... what happened to you?" I had asked and he told his story.  
Honourable discharge from the army, PTSD, the security job at Murkoff then being admitted as a patient.  
I asked about his face. Missing nose and shredded lips. He told me about his own self mutilation.

"…I just want it off…"  
He speaks more softly now, eyes downcast.  
I sit beside him, my hand resting on his arm.  
"I’m so sorry, man. You don’t deserve this."  
He sighs, glancing at me in the dark.  
"Didn’t want this. Have to contain it."  
"Shh, I know. I have some bandages. I can’t help your face but those chains look like they hurt you. Want me to take them off?"  
Silently he nods and let’s me take his arm. I disentangle the metal as gently as possible, finding some links rusted and stiff with blood.  
"How did you remember my face? It’s been so long." I speak softly and he grunts.  
"…liked you." The scarred flesh on his cheeks seems to flush. "Good man. Other soldiers called me strong-fat. You didn’t..."  
I cringe, remembering the rather cruel nickname.  
"Those guys were dicks." I say, freeing one arm and starting on the next.  
He shrugs. "Military not a good place for a fat, gay man."  
My eyebrows raise and I let out a little laugh.  
"You’re into guys? Damn. Should’ve tried my luck when I had the chance."  
I quip, only half joking. I finally unknot the chains around his left wrist and it falls away. He lets out a sigh of relief, his body appearing to sag.  
"Would’ve said yes. Cute."  
His fingers lift and brush my cheek.  
I give a sad smile. "Not anymore. I’m minus two fingers now."  
I display my bandaged stubs and he growls.  
"Who did that?"  
"Trager. Chill, as much as I’d love to see you tear off his head he died already. He was crushed by the elevator."  
Chris gives a breathy laugh at that, his body shaking with it.  
"Serves him right, sadist." He mutters.  
I sigh and we fall back into silence. His hand glides up my shoulder and he tips my chin up.  
"Doesn’t matter. Still cute, still good man..."  
I can’t help but smile, his words like a balm on my tired mind.  
"Not stuck like this." He runs a hand down his face with a grimace.  
I take his hand away and lean forward, pressing a single, soft kiss to the flesh of his remaining lips.  
"I don’t care how you look, Chris. You’re still you." I whisper, pressing our foreheads together.  
I feel the press of his teeth on my lips and his hands grip me tight.  
I rub up against him, adrenaline already sending my blood racing straight to my groin.  
"Take your pants off, Chris." I pant, already pulling at my shirt.  
"Sure?" He asks and I nod.  
"If there’s any chance I might die I wanna get some action first."  
He huffs. "Won’t die. Getting out."  
"Yeah..." I agree but keep removing my clothes. "But not now."  
His hands begin to fiddle with the buttons of his slacks and I smile encouragingly.  
"Yeah, that’s it. When was the last time you got laid?"  
He shrugs. "Long time. Want to touch you."  
I nod and guide his hand over my chest and set it on my hip.  
He groans, hand diving into his pants. He undoes his fly and takes himself out.  
"Woah.." my mouth hangs open. I guess he’s big everywhere.  
"Can I touch it?" I ask, hand suspended and he leans forward.  
"Please."  
I take him in my hand and stroke up his length to the head.  
I want it in my mouth.  
I kneel before him, making a show of my body as I do and slather open mouth kisses to the head. He’s so thick I can barely fit my mouth around him. He moans loud and low as I stroke him with my tongue.  
I worship his cock with my lips and the noises he makes leave me hard as a rock and leaking. I rub myself on the heel of my hand as I suck him off.  
With an almighty groan he spills down my throat. I spit what’s left of his cum Into my hand and he watches as I bring myself to release over his shoes.  
I pant and he pulls me to my feet.  
"Want you. Want more..." his hand comes to rest back on my hip.  
I laugh. "I know, big guy. But we’re gonna need some real lube and condoms first and I want to get out of this hellhole."  
He nods, placing his now flaccid cock back onto his slacks.  
"I get you out, then what?" His grip on me tightens.  
"I’ve got a car. I take us home, patch myself up and shower. Then we go again."  
He nods and picks me up, readying to leave our safe room.  
I sit against his large arm, feeling safe for the first time in what feels like days.  
My soldier will protect me. If nothing else, I know this.


	4. Poisonous (EddiexWaylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of domestic abuse and a character death.

"My darling is such a good little wife."  
Eddie sits shirtless at the little table, eyes hyper focused on my hips as I walk towards him. I give a soft smile though it hurts my bruised cheek to do so.  
I was clumsy and tore the long dress he had stitched together for me. My foot caught the hem and tore a chunk from the front, exposing my legs. For this crime I earned a black eye and a bruised cheek.  
It’s nothing in comparison to what could await. I had avoided the saw by tempting him with my body and my sweet words until he gave in and fucked me, leaving me whole but I’m not stupid. I know he hasn’t forgotten and my days are probably numbered unless I do something soon.  
I set the teacup down on the table and glide my hand gently over his bare shoulder.  
"I hope you like it, Eddie. I made it just for you."  
I speak in a soft, feminine voice, waiting for him to take a sip. Instead he reaches for me and knowing better than to resist I let him pull me into his lap.  
I let him kiss me, lis lips trailing down my neck.  
"Such a beautiful wife..." he whispers and I suppress a shiver.  
"I want to see my woman’s lips around my cock. We aren’t going to have a lot of time to make love after the baby comes."  
He pats my stomach, seeming to believe I’m growing his son. There’s nothing there, there can’t be. There’s no place for it to grow. His seed will die inside me, never destined to become anything more. Nothing could be created in a place like this.  
He shoves me a little harder, knocking me from my daze and I watch him palm the bulge that now sits beneath his trousers.  
"But Eddie, your tea will get cold. You haven’t even tried it."  
I know I’m walking on eggshells by questioning him but to my surprise he takes up the cup, holding it in mid air.  
"If my darling made it with love then how could I refuse?"  
I nod encouragingly, sitting back on his lap and stroking up one arm.  
"I want you to try and guess the secret ingredient."  
I giggle and he leans in to kiss me before taking a sip.  
"Hmm, still warm from the fire. Tastes good. Darling you are excellent."  
He drinks again and tries for another kiss but I dip my head so his lips only brush my forehead.  
"Anything for my husband."  
I speak gently, encouraging him to finish. He polishes off the cup but doesn’t yet set it down.  
"Did you not bring your own tea, love?"  
I shake my head and force a laugh. "Silly me. I was so focused on fetching yours that I completely forgot about myself. It’s okay as long as you enjoyed it that’s all that’s important..."  
"Well then, you-…" he pauses, free hand gripping his stomach tightly.  
"I what? Eddie, are you okay?"  
I stand up, backing away a little.  
"Perfect, darling. It’s just that my stomach hurts a little."  
"Really? Oh dear, why don’t we get you to bed?" I offer my hand and he’s about to take it when a thick stream of blood begins to pour from his nose and down his chin.  
He releases his hold on his stomach to wipe away the blood.  
"...What’s happening?"  
The soft little smile on my face finally drops and I watch as blood stain his clean shaven face.  
"Have you guessed my secret ingredient?" I speak numbly, eyes never leaving him.  
His eyes fill with wild anger.  
"You lying whore!"  
He makes a grab for my dress but his muscles refuse to cooperate and he hits the floor.  
Soon the seizures would begin and then I’d be free.  
I never thought I’d be capable of killing, I was a good guy with morals. That doesn’t matter, not here. I can’t let him cut me up, if I have to kill him to remain in one piece then it’s my only option.  
I kneel before him as he convulses on the floor, eyes wide with panic. He tries to speak but his lips begin to foam and he only chokes.  
"Shh. It’s alright." I coo. "It won’t hurt for much longer."  
I set his head in my lap and stroke back his hair as his body shakes, I do this until finally he goes still.  
"I’m sorry, Eddie."  
I whisper and drop his limp body alongside the shattered pieces of the broken teacup.  
God had sent it for me, along with the container of rat poison hidden at the back of the cupboard. I had to get home.  
I’m coming Lisa. Nothing can stop me, not anymore.


	5. Eyes (TragerxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Rape/non-con  
> Violence  
> Body horror

"No… no, please!"  
I writhe against the dirty mattress, metal handcuffs cutting into my flesh.  
"Buddy, Shh. There’s no need to panic, alright? Just a little consultation."  
He smiles, thin lips lifting under his mask.  
"Don’t hurt me...Please. I can’t take anymore..."  
As though to emphasise my point I twist my foot in its restraints, displaying the bloody stumps that used to be my toes.  
"Ha! Hush up! I’m not doing anything to you that you don’t need done."  
He tugs the bed frame, noticing it shake as I fight against my restraints on the bed.  
"Feisty one, huh? Don’t worry about it, this thing will sell itself. Yes, it will..."  
He mutters under his breath and clicks the break off the bed, wheeling me forward and down the hallway.  
"Help! Kill me..." Another person, a man screams as we pass. Half of his face is flayed away and a bloody mess is left where his cheek should be.  
That will be me soon, torn apart piece by piece and begging for death.  
"No…no…no."  
I fight harder, whole body jumping off the mattress and causing the bed to tip a little.  
The bed stills and the man grasps my jaw hard between his thin fingers before punching me across the face with so much force I spit blood.  
"Please don’t tip the cart, buddy. It really messes with my thought process.."  
His voice is gentle and friendly but his eyes are cold.  
"Here we go..."  
He pushes my bed into a dark room and shuts the door. I twist my head around, trying to see around the room for something, anything that could help me escape.  
I find nothing but tiled walls and darkness.  
"Right then. Now we’re all situated we can make you all better."  
His pointed fingernails graze my neck, feeling over my jaw and peeling back my lower lip.  
I lunge forward, attempting to catch his finger between my teeth and bite. He pulls back quickly with a laugh.  
"Hmm, not there then. Yet..."  
His hand continues upwards and a finger circles one of my nostrils. I hold my breath, waiting for the pain but he just shakes his head and keeps going.  
"Ah... bingo!" He mutters, fingers coming to rest on my eyelids, pulling them wide so he can see the eyeball which rolls about inside.  
Oh god. He can’t be serious?  
"Wait! Wait! No-"  
His fingernail sticks down into my pupil and I hear the jelly in my eyeball squish.  
I scream and my vision swims. Tears stream down my face  
He pulls back, causing my eye socket to make a wet sound. I blink rapidly, sobbing as everything floods back in a red haze. I can hardly see through the blood in my eyes.  
"See? Doesn’t ol' Rick take care of ya?" He gives a little snort and fumbles through the tools on his table, the clink of metal on metal sets my teeth on edge.  
Rick... I cling to his name, praying that I could use it as some kind of leverage.  
"Rick... Richard Trager?"  
His eyes light with shock for a second.  
"Doctor Trager, you were an executive for Murkoff. Please, don’t do this. It won’t benefit you at all. I know there’s still a person in there, Rick. Let me go, we can get out of here together-"  
"Quiet!" He snaps, fist slamming on the metal table before collecting himself and picking up what looks like a table spoon. "Lookie here! Went down and got this from the cafeteria especially for you."  
He giggles and twiddles it between his fingers.  
"Rick no! Please-"  
His hand slams down on my mouth, pinning the back of my head to the mattress.  
"Thought I would’ve gotten a thank you for that. No? Fair enough, bud."  
I push back against his hand, shouting and shaking my head from side to side. I squeeze my eyes closed.  
"Don’t be difficult now..." he pries my eyelid open and I watch him through a bloody blur as he grins, yellowed teeth on display.  
He holds my head down by my forehead, setting my mouth free. The metal spoon rests on my open eye, unnaturally cool against the damaged jelly.  
"Deep breath now."  
He speaks and suddenly the metal is under my eyelid, tearing nerve tissue and bits of muscle from their place and digging around in my head. Blood pours down my cheek, wet and too hot. I’m screaming, louder than I thought I was capable.  
Pain burns like hot iron through my head and my whole body convulses.  
After a moment the spoon is ripped out along with the remainder of my eye, leaving a bloody socket.  
I pant, gagging but too empty to vomit anything but saliva.  
"There! Won’t you look at that? Such a pretty colour."  
I watch him through my remaining eye as he holds a bloody pulp of jellied eyeball between his fingers.  
I can’t speak, can’t think of anything worth saying. I just want this to be over.  
He makes an odd little grunt and I focus back on him as he drops his apron. He stands before me naked and impossibly thin. He strokes a half-hard erection, using the blood on his hand as lube.  
"W-what are you doing?" My voice speaks numbly.  
"Enjoying my work." He responds with a smug smirk.  
"You didn’t make this easy for me, buddy. I think I deserve to drink from the fruits of my labour, don’t you?"  
"You’re sick." I shout, using the last ounce of anger I can find in myself.  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, honey. You’re only doing me a favour..." his free hand reaches out and brushes my face, inches from my bloody socket.  
"…Speaking of favours, I might find a use for that new hole in your face."  
With surprising speed he climbs onto the bed and straddles my hips. My brain takes a second to catch up before I’m desperately trying to buck him off. He can’t do this.  
"Yeah... this ones fresh and all warm from the blood. This one doesn’t have those nasty teeth.."  
he’s fully hard now and I scream at him, teeth bared and gnashing.  
"Oh calm yourself. If you’re well behaved after this I might just let you go."  
I freeze, the idea of freedom, no matter how slim too enticing to pass up.  
"There’s a good sport... now, stay just like that."  
He thrusts forward, his balls flush against my cheek. I don’t move, don’t breathe. The blood around my eye makes a wet squish, the socket stretches around him, the flesh of my empty eyelids pulled taught.  
I practically black out, conscious but not. The pain dulls until every thrust of his hips is only a dull thud, he mutters to himself huffing as he nears his climax.  
He flops back, watching as his cum drops from my sagging lower eyelid.  
"You still with me, buddy?"  
He gives my cheek a little slap and I try to focus on him.  
".....Go now?" I ask, my voice hoarse.  
He laughs, a high, cruel laugh.  
"Oh no. You’re way too good of a patient to loose. I think I’ll keep you.."


	6. Worth the wait (EddiexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for tumblr user curlywurlyfriez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> degrading language  
> Choking

"Darling!"  
He had been trying to reach my cell for months, I know this. They had warned me about him.  
"Watch out for Gluskin, he’s been Waiting for a female patient." The guards would jeer as they passed.  
I paid them no mind, thought I knew better. The 'man downstairs' was just a myth. Eddie Gluskin is a man, a killer but mortal.  
But now he stands before me, eyes gleaming in the moonlight and I’m not so sure.  
"Don’t be afraid, it’s marvellous to make your acquaintance at last."  
He speaks softly and I take a step forward.  
"Nice to meet you." I speak In a whisper.  
"Did you receive my letters?"  
My cheeks redden and I reach under my mattress for the stack of paper I had hidden away.  
He had been sending me letters since the first week I was locked away. I would find them shoved into the pockets of my laundry or tucked under my plate on my dinner tray.  
First I thought them just the ravings of a fixated lunatic but after my time in the engine my eyes finally opened. God had put me here for a reason and that reason was Eddie.  
I had given up on love, wanting to focus on my career. Then I met Blaire, he gave me a job.  
I tried to escape, to leave with private documents. I was caught and kept as the first female patient Murkoff had accepted in almost twenty years.  
Eddie watches me as I fiddle with the scraps of paper.  
"I did. They kept me away from everyone in a cell all alone....said it was for my protection." I scoff. "They kept me sane. Knowing that you love me, that you’d come for me.."  
"Oh darling! You don’t know how happy this makes me. I knew that after all this time you wouldn’t be just another slut. Come along now.."  
He takes my hand and drags me from the cell, we walk through halls stained with blood .  
"You must’ve been so afraid, love. A beautiful girl like yourself surrounded by these lunatics."  
I nod and play along despite holding no fear at all. When the riot began I had smashed the mirror in my cell, clutching a shard of the glass. Eddie couldn’t have noticed the small pile of bodies at the door to my room.  
"Where are we going?" I ask, struggling to keep up with him as he takes long strides.  
"Home, darling. I’ve set up everything we will need for the wedding. It’s all ready for you."  
"There’s a wedding?"  
"Our wedding, of course. I must make an honest woman of you before we begin our life together."  
A part of my mind, a small, dying piece of sanity screams to run away and not look back. I push it down.  
"Really? But what about my dress?"  
"It’s finished! I worked on it for weeks with you in mind. You look just as I imagined you. I know it’ll be perfect."  
I listen to him ramble about dresses and ceremonies, about love and our family with a smile.  
I can’t stop staring at him, this man who’s letters had kept me alive after months of nothing but pain and isolation. I knew each one by heart, words spoken over and over like a mantra in my mind.  
I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.  
Wife... seed....conception.... creation...  
The gentle curves of this mans handwriting that soothe my battered mind and wash away the rattle of the engine that hums in my brain.  
"I can’t wait Eddie! I want to be your wife, the mother of your children."  
He grins, pulling me through a door into a room lit by candles and mostly free of bloodstains.  
"Welcome home."  
He nudges me forward and I step inside. I reach out to touch the mannequin at the centre of the room who wears a white gown, stitched together with all different materials.  
"You did all this for me?"  
I giggle and run my hand lovingly down the dress.  
The mannequin stares at me with lifeless eyes, it’s mouth hanging open.  
"Where did you get him from?" I ask.  
"Just another whore. hung by the neck so no blood would get on your beautiful dress."  
I flap my hands in excitement, smile so wide my cheeks hurt.  
"Thank you! I love it! May I try it on?"  
"Of course. It’s made for you." He pulls the knot securing the dress free and it falls away from the mannequins body, leaving him naked.  
"Don’t watch me, okay?" I say, girlishly.  
"I wouldn’t dream of besmirching your honour." He turns around to face the door.  
I snatch up the dress and remove my uniform. I pull the dress up over my nakedness and secure the tie at the back in a bow. I look down my feet are just visible and the bodice hangs low on thick straps, hardly covering my bare breasts.  
"Agh! It’s perfect!" I hug Eddie from behind and he turns to face me.  
"What do you think?" I ask, head lowered shyly.  
"Darling you look so beautiful. I knew you were worth the wait. We must get you to the chapel so we may consummate our love."  
He takes my hand, more gently this time and leads me deeper into the room and through another metal door. We reach a room that looks like a poor Impression of the chapel at the other end of the asylum. He walks with me down the isle, music playing softly on a gramophone somewhere.  
Bodies line the isles of seats, some slumped, others missing heads. I keep my attention on Eddie, his hair, his eyes.  
"I promise to be true to my darling in sickness and health, in this life and the next. I swear to provide for our family and protect our babies."  
He begins his vows in a soft voice, his eyes fixed on me.  
I swoon head filling with static for a second as I think about what I’m about to do.  
"I promise to love and care for my husband no matter what. I will birth and raise his children and keep his home and loving family."  
Eddie smiles, chipped teeth on display.  
"In the absence of a pastor I now pronounce us husband and wife before the eyes of our God. I may now kiss the bride."  
He grips me around my waist and kisses me hard on the mouth. I kiss him back, chapped lips, brushed by his smooth tongue.  
"I will now take my wife to bed..."  
I squeal as he scoops me up in his arms and carries me from the chapel. 

"Our bedroom, darling." He kicks open a door around the corner from the chapel and carries me inside. Two single beds topped with mattresses have been tied together with cable ties and laid with multiple blankets.  
"And this is where we make our baby?" I speak coyly, watching him through my eyelashes.  
"Yes, wife. Yes it is."  
He drops me onto the bed and crawls on top of me, pinning me against the mattress.  
"You’re all mine now. I’ve waited so long and now you’re mine. I’m going to fill you up with my seed and make you feel so good..."  
He speaks softly, hiking up the skirts of my dress.  
"Eddie, Wait! Help me take the dress off. You’ve worked so hard making it for me, I don’t want to stain it."  
He laughs.  
"I do want to see my wife’s body but I can’t wait a moment more."  
He rips down the bodice, displaying my bare chest. His hand rests flush on my breast, his thumb brushing over my nipple.  
I gasp in a breath as his palm runs up my thigh. His fingertips reach my pubic hair and his eyes light with amusement.  
"They don’t let me shave..." I lower my gaze in faux bashfulness. "I hope my husband doesn’t disapprove."  
"I love you no matter what, darling. But I do approve. I like my woman natural, not like those other sluts..."  
His eyes darken for a second but I kiss him, pulling him back to me. His fingers slide downward between my legs and one digit brushes against my hole, feeling the wetness.  
"Here... like this."  
I slid my hand down his arm and guide his thumb up my labia to rest on my clitoris.  
I guide the pad of his thumb in little circles, my body buzzing with pleasure. I feel so much better in his hand than in my own.  
His index finger circles my hole and I let out a quiet little moan.  
"Eddie.."  
I press my hips into his hand, his name slipping off my tongue so naturally we could’ve been doing this for years.  
"What does my darling want? Does she want my cock so deep inside her where nobody else has been? Does she want to be filled with my cum until we make a baby?"  
I nod quickly, barely listening to him as my body burns with need. I need him.  
"Please." I whisper and he drops his belt. His dick springs free, he strokes himself in his free hand, eyes locked on my body.  
"Are you ready for me, darling?"  
A part of me, at the back of my head wants to tell him that I’m not actually a virgin and that his size is not as impressive as he thinks it is. Instead I nod submissively and pull him onto me, my arms around his neck.  
He enters me with force and soon the room is filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping skin.  
He moans, low and loud. Practically growling in my ear as he fucks into me. My arms are wrapped tight around his back and I cling to him as he uses my limp body for his pleasure.  
"Yes! Wife! Fucking whore... mine..."  
he speaks, teeth cutting into the skin above my collarbone.  
His hand wraps around my neck, pressure making my throat tight and my mouth dry.  
"My fucking wife. Just for me, yeah?"  
I hesitate for a second and his grip on my neck tightens, a warning.  
"Yes Eddie... oh god. Only yours." I respond, my voice small and sickly sweet.  
"Oh yes... that’s my good girl." He kisses me, tongue exploring my mouth as he thrusts up into me.  
"I’m gonna… I’ll fill that fucking slut hole of yours and you’re going to carry my children."  
"Yes... yes..." I pant hard, watching as his whole body tenses and his eyes roll back in his head. He comes inside me, his seed filling my insides.  
He pants, stilling inside me.  
"You... were so worth the wait, darling."  
He pulls away and I feel warm, wetness seeping from between my thighs.  
"So were you."


	7. Hitting blunt (FrankxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request made by tumblr user frank Manera  
> Trigger warning for sex and mentions of drug use.  
> In this story the reader is a trans man

"I was saving this but… do you want some?"  
He speaks softly from beside me, his brown hair glowing burgundy in the light of the rising sun.  
I turn to face him and he holds up a blunt, shoddily wrapped but functional.  
I let out a laugh.  
"Where the fuck did you get that?"  
He grins and points to his trouser pocket.  
"Took it from a guards locker a while ago, what? You didn’t take anything?"  
He pulls a face as I fumble in my pocket finding a battery and a half eaten breakfast bar.  
He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Wow. Useless."  
I raise one eyebrow and rip off the foil from the breakfast bar, pressing it to ether side of the battery. After a few seconds the foil ignites and I hold it out to Frank.  
"Fire. Not like there’s an abundance of that here already."  
He gestures to the chapel which burns and smoulders nearby before using my makeshift lighter to set the end of his blunt alight.  
"Yeah, you would’ve totally gone down there just to light that up." I snort and his hand brushes over my cropped hair.  
"Shut up." He shoves my shoulder playfully and I let myself fall back onto the grass.  
I watch the black smoke rise and fill the sky. Around us the asylum burns but for this moment everything is peaceful.  
"Here. Have some. It’ll help the pain." He waves the blunt at me after taking a long drag.  
I examine the cut that drags over the back of my left arm and across my hand. I had almost forgotten it.  
"You and that fucking buzz saw.. I will never regret breaking that fucking thing in half."  
I mutter, voice quiet and he pats my shoulder sympathetically.  
"I am really sorry. I was a vegan before this place, I can’t believe that I-...God."  
He covers his face, knees brought to his chest. His voice breaks as he hits the verge of tears.  
"Hey.. it’s okay. I didn’t mean-... I know you didn’t mean to, you weren’t in control of yourself."  
I wrap one arm around him. "I know you, Frank. I know you never wanted to hurt anyone. We shared a room for six months, you wouldn’t hurt a fly."  
He sighs. "I’m still sorry. I owe you everything for snapping me out of what I was doing. If it wasn’t for you I might still be in there. You’re a good man."  
I take the blunt and breathe in it’s smoke before coughing hard.  
"Pussy." He snorts, eyes locked on my lips as I take another hit.  
"Hey! It’s been a while for me." I say in mock defense, rolling my eyes. I let out a breath, my muscles relaxing for the first time in what feels like years.  
"Gimme! Don’t take it all." He takes it back, our hands brushing as we share.  
He lays back on the grass beside me, blowing smoke into the air above us.  
"Fuck, man... how did you even end up here? You’re so kind."  
I speak after a while as the blunt begins to disappear under our fingers.  
He huffs, eyes closed against the glare of the firelight.  
"Was at this protest, got rounded up when things got violent. I was high when they questioned me and they just assumed that I was crazy. I had no family to stop them so I got thrown in here..."  
He sighs and I roll to face him, my fingers absentmindedly tracing his scraggly beard.  
"I’m sorry man. That sucks."  
"Yeah. How about you?"  
"I was a reporter, tried snooping around and got myself caught."  
A dumb little giggle escapes my lips and I rub my bare feet on the damp grass.  
"That’s crazy. Nobody looking for you? No girlfriend?"  
I snort and shake my head. "Nah. My family ditched me after I first started taking T."  
"What?"  
"Testosterone. They didn’t like it. Before that I had a boyfriend but it didn’t work out..."  
I trail off.  
He must know, surely after so long sharing a room he noticed my lack of facial hair and how I never use the urinals.  
"I- oh. That explains things."  
He smiles, his eyes kind. I find no rejection lying in his expression.  
"...that’s okay?"  
"Yeah, man. You’re still the same guy who saved me."  
He holds the last of the blunt to my lips and I inhale deeply.  
"What did you think before?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"I dunno. It’s an asylum, people are weird."  
I tip my head back, laughing into the breeze. When I look back at him he hovers above me, eyes shining.  
I stay dead still as he cautiously leans forward and presses his lips against mine.  
I kiss him back, opening my mouth so his tongue can slip inside. I taste him, bloody and slightly stale but exactly what I’m craving.  
"Frank..." I whisper his name, my skin burning under my clothes. I rip off my jumpsuit and lay naked on the grass. His hands start at my shoulders and run down my chest. He traces the pink scar lines over my chest with his fingertips, touch ghosting over my nipples. My eyes run over his bare torso, taking in every detail of the tattoos which litter his skin.  
His face reddens. "...Do you like them?"  
I pull him into a long kiss, hands stroking the marred skin.  
"I think they’re beautiful."  
He drops his bloodstained trousers and his erection springs free.  
I give a little snort. "I knew you’d be hairy."  
"Rude! It’s not like you’re perfectly clean shaven after months in that hellhole."  
I huff playfully and guide his hand over my narrow hip to my sex.  
"Are you sure?"  
He speaks sweetly, hand just ghosting over my pubic hair.  
"It’s okay. Like you said I’m still the same guy just with different equipment."  
He smiles and his hand begins moving. He rubs gentle circles over my sex with the heel of his hand and my head lols back. He kisses up my exposed neck, sending heat pooling in my stomach. It had been so long since I had felt this good.  
I let out a pleased little hum and he speeds up, I rock my hips into his hand, using the friction to get myself off.  
I reach down, fingers brushing his cock which stands hard and leaking.  
"I want you inside me." I speak in a breathy whisper, my voice low.  
He lays back on the grass and pulls me onto him. I straddle his hips and ease myself down onto him.  
He groans, high and needy as my inner walls surround him.  
"That feel good?" I ask, hands fisted in his long brown hair.  
"Yes... oh god yeah." He thrusts deeper into me and I groan. I use my free hand to rub myself as he fucks into me.  
"Fuck... Frank! Almost there..."  
I pant, eyes closed as the light of the smouldering embers reflect off my skin.  
"Yeah?" He responds voice breaking off as he grunts with pleasure.  
"Oh my god."  
I rub myself frantically against my fingers as I reach my climax. My inner walls convulse around him and my legs shake.  
I heave In a breath, going limp above him seconds before he reaches his own peak. I quickly roll off his chest and onto the grass, letting him finish into my hand and using my wetness as lubricant.  
He sighs, a smile playing over his lips.  
"You are incredible. I got so lucky finding you."  
"Aww, you’re sweet Frank. We should probably go soon. We should get as far away from here as possible."  
He nods in agreement but nether of us move from the grass.  
He watches me, cheeks flushed and worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  
"…when we get out of here, I don’t know where you’re planning on going but I don’t suppose you wanna…go there… together?"  
He looks away, the last few flames of the dying fire reflected in his eyes.  
I snort, grinning as I watch him fluster.  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
He shrugs, hand absentmindedly scratching at his forearm.  
"…maybe."  
I laugh and pull him into another long kiss.  
"I’d love that. Now come on dumbass, we’ve got to leave."  
As the fire dies into ash and the sun rises into the sky we walk hand in hand until Mount Massive Is nothing more than a shadow in the distance.


	8. Playing Doctor (TragerxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Graphic depictions of violence, sexual activity and necrophilia  
> Request for 0thatfangirl0  
> This made me cringe too

"Thank goodness you’re here, Doctor. I’m in so much pain and I need your help."  
I speak in a playful voice, eyes shining with excitement.  
I squirm against the metal examination table, pulling against the leather that binds my limbs and holds me spread eagle and naked before him.  
He dresses like a man with more money than sense, a country club douchebag with his neat hair and pink dress shirts. He stands at around six foot, now completely naked apart from a mask which covers his nose and lips.  
"Thanks for waiting, buddy. We can begin our consultation in just a moment."  
His voice has changed from the lifeless, fake-friendly facade I met at the door and his eyes are alight.  
"Oh, but Doctor! I need you now."  
I simper and bat my eyelids seductively. Its just a job. He pays well...  
"Yeah? Are you in pain?"  
He speaks slowly and softly, his fingers tracing my inner thigh.  
"Oh yes! It’s unbearable."  
He strokes himself with his free hand as I make a show of struggling in my restraints.  
"Well we can’t have that, can we? Let’s take a looksie and we’ll get you all fixed up, buddy."  
His hand moves upwards, pointed nails dragging over my skin. He traces my sex, one finger sliding inside me.  
"Oh yes! That’s where it hurts, Doctor."  
I moan and roll my hips against his hand.  
"Really? Well then, I think I know exactly what to prescribe you."  
His voice lilts joyfully and he climbs onto the metal examination table with surprising grace.  
He kneels over me, hard in his own hand.  
"What is it?" I speak coyly, biting my lower lip.  
He doesn’t respond, instead sinking down at a seemingly awkward angle and running his tongue teasingly over my inner thigh.  
Slowly, he works his way up the flesh of my thigh and onto my sex, his tongue dipping and licking in all the right places.  
My body tenses and my legs quiver, I try to buck my hips to get a better angle, I’m so close I’m sure that if his tongue would move just a little-  
"Careful there, buddy! Please don’t move."  
He stops and his hand slams down hard on my hip, pinning me to the metal table.  
"...please, Doctor Trager. You were making me so much better."  
I practically moan my words, coaxing him to keep going.  
At the sound of his name something in his eyes appears to change and he slaps me hard around the face, leaving my cheek flush against the cool table.  
"A good patient is quiet. I know what you need.."  
his voice is still light and friendly but his nails dig into my skin with enough force to draw blood.  
I keep very still, eyes fixed on him. He wasn’t my first client to get a little rough, better to let them get it out of their system. Still, something in his eyes makes me unsure.  
He enters me, a loud sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. He fucks into me, seemingly lost in his own world. One hand fists in my hair and pulls hard enough to tear an exclamation from my throat.  
He gives a strange laugh.  
"Buddy, what did I say about all that noise?" He looks way too happy to be scolding anyone.  
"I’m sorry doctor. You just feel so good..."  
I speak softly, words coaxing him to finish so I can get my money and get the fuck out of this mans house.  
"Tisk, tisk." He mimics tutting, eyes shining he reaches into the little draw attached to the table. "I can’t do much with sorry, can I?"  
He fumbles and the sound of metal scraping metal raises the hair on the back of my neck.  
"No, I can’t. Maybe instead I should just get rid of that noisy tongue. Wouldn’t that be nice?"  
He pulls up from the drawer, clutching a kitchen knife between his slim fingers.  
Fuck this...  
"No. I’m calling a time out. Blood play and sharp objects aren’t kinks I’m comfortable servicing. I want to leave now."  
He ignores me, holding his knife up to the light before pressing the steel to my cheek.  
My breathing picks up and I try to steel my voice.  
"Let me go, Rick. Our time is up."  
His eyes snap to mine and he snarls.  
"I think..." he speaks slowly, dragging the steel over my throat leaving a thin trail of blood and cutting through the top layer of my skin like paper. "You should remember your manners. What’s my name?"  
"What are you talking about? Get the fuck off me!"  
I thrash, desperately trying to slip my wrists from the leather that now binds them too tightly.  
In one smooth motion he imbeds the knife in the soft spot of my shoulder. The steel rips and tears at my muscle, blood splashes my face and white, hot pain burns through me.  
I scream and writhe in agony. My brain fills with static only responding with animalistic reflexes.  
"There we go..." he kneels above me, still hard and rubbing himself as I sob and shake with pain. "I’ll ask again. How does the patient refer to the doctor?"  
I struggle to speak through the mucus in my throat. "Doctor Trager.." I heave,  
"Better. Now we will continue with your treatment."  
He grasps the knife handle firmly as it protrudes from my shoulder.  
"No! No! Wait-"  
He rips the blade from my body and a ragged groan tears from my throat.  
He trails the sharp object over my chest leaving little Knicks and cuts in its wake.  
"Ah! I believe that your problem is right here."  
He points to my stomach, resting the knife just below my navel.  
"Say, do you think you’d be alright if I slit you open right here and took a couple things out?"  
I cry harder, eyes squeezed shut against the pain and the bright light.  
"No, please..."  
"You’ll be alright, buddy. I believe in ya."  
He pushes down slowly and I feel my skin tear, blood leaking over his fingers and onto the table. My head swims, maybe soon I’ll die.  
I feel the scrape of his nails inside my stomach and the pain is insurmountable.  
"That’s a lot of blood, this is actually quite different when you do it on a cat or a dog.. you might’ve been right buddy."  
He retracts his hand from diving around inside me and places his bloody palm to my cheek.  
The last bit of my mind that clings to life urges me to open my eyes, to look at him.  
I should do something, beg him not to let me die but it’s too late for that.  
"Eh. Guess I need some practice." He looks down at his throbbing erection as the life drains from my body.  
He pulls my limp, bloody form onto his lap.  
"Let’s find out if you feel better now you’re not so wriggly.."


	9. Blood starved(FrankxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and oral sex  
> Another frank x transmasc reader request

"What is it, baby?"   
Frank leans over me as I double over in my seat.   
"Ugh, I’m fucking bleeding."  
I mutter, head bowed.  
He parks the banged up camper van and gets up from his chair to fuss around me in the passenger seat.  
"Where are you bleeding? Let me get the med kit, I-"  
"Stop." I snort and tug his arm so he lands in my lap. "I didn’t mean like that. I mean that I got my period this morning."  
I press my hands to my forehead, blocking his view of my face.  
"Oh.." he mutters.  
"It sucks. I have cramp and my head hurts. Dysphoria is kicking my ass. I just feel like shit."   
I rest my head on his shoulder and he gives a little sigh.  
"What does-...Do you need anything?"  
I tug at my ratty jeans, fingers tracing the rip at the knee.  
"No, I got some stuff last time we stopped for gas. I hate the way it feels, it saps my masculinity."  
"What do you mean?" He strokes my hair, his free arm gripping my waist.   
"I dunno...it’s like I just start feeling like a real man then... it starts all over again."  
I go quiet and turn to face the window.  
"Don’t be stupid." Franks fingers lock around my jaw and twist my head so that our eyes meet. "You are a real man. You always have been. You’re real and you’re mine. No amount of blood will change that, you understand?"  
He speaks roughly, brown eyes burning.  
I lean into him, pressing rough kisses to his neck. He tilts my chin and claims my lips, his tongue delving into my mouth.   
I let myself sink into his arms, worries slipping from my mind. He loves me, why should I give a fuck about anything else.  
His fingers slide down over my clothed chest and rest agains the belt holding up my jeans.  
"Can I?…" He pauses. "…Would it help?"  
I nod, my shyness lost. "Orgasms help cramp."  
He grins and a wicked gleam shines in his eyes.  
"Really?"  
He stands and scoops me into his arms in one smooth motion. I laugh and press kisses to his cheeks as he carries me to the back of the camper van where our pull out bed sits, still a mess from this morning.   
He drops me onto the sheets and I lift my arms so he can pull my vest over my head.  
He buries his face in my neck, biting and sucking at the skin. I groan, half in pleasure and half in exasperation. He loves the taste of my skin, he’s always biting at me during sex. First I was worried, the effects of the engine gave him a desire and craving for human flesh. I couldn’t bare it if my body triggered him to become violent.   
For as long as we’ve been doing this he has been nothing but gentle and reassuring and slowly my worry has faded.  
However as his lips trail down over my hip and he fumbles with my belt it occurs to me that my blood could be a whole other world for him.  
"Frank, Wait!"  
He pauses, hand immediately releasing me and he lifts his head so our eyes meet.  
"What’s up? Did something hurt?"  
"No, it’s just-... you don’t think that my blood might make you-…"   
I cut myself off, unable to say the words.   
He sighs and tilts my chin up to look at him.  
"We don’t have to do this If you don’t wanna. We can just lay here, I’ll put on some music and we can smoke."  
He strokes up my face and I shake my head.  
"It’s not that, I do want to. I’m just worried. What if it makes you want human blood again?"  
"I already do. I crave the taste of blood, of flesh every fucking day but it’s not bad anymore. Most of the time I just block it out. Trust me, I can control myself."  
He kisses my hip, gently sucking at the exposed skin.  
"Let me worry about that. All you need to do is lay back and let me make you feel good..."  
He pulls down my jeans with one tug and leaves my body naked and exposed on the bed.  
As he drops my jeans and boxers onto the floor he catches sight of blood smeared over his skin.  
I cover my face, cheeks burning with shame.  
"I’m sorry.." I say into the silent room.  
He pulls my hand away and our eyes meet as he slowly and erotically licks the blood from his hand.  
"Don’t ever apologise for giving me what I want."  
He sits between my open legs, his eyes burning with desire. He lifts one of my legs and examines the small blotch of red that marks the skin of my inner thigh.  
He leans down, trailing kisses from my knee until he reaches the bloody spot. He opens his mouth and licks up the blood, a pleased hum leaving his throat.  
"…oh baby."  
I squirm, the low, rumbling tones of his voice going straight to my groin.  
"Frank, please..."  
I find myself without the words to specify what I mean but understanding lights in his eyes and he continues up my inner thigh.  
After a moment his tongue caresses my sex, licking at the moisture around my sweet spot. He pulls away my folds and sucks at the bloody mess that waits for him there.   
He moans and slathers open mouth kisses to my most sensitive area, sending vibrations through my body.  
I pant and whine under him, head thrown back with pleasure.   
"Oh my god. Frank! Yes!" I pull at his hair and buck my hips into his mouth.   
"Fuck, baby you taste so good." His speech is slurred and muffled by my thighs which are flush to his head. He licks over my clit in slow motions while working two fingers in and out of me.   
I clench around him and my legs shake as his tongue quickens it’s pace. I moan loud and needy, eyes squeezed shut as I finish on his face.   
I go limp against the bedsheets and he pulls up, licking the red from his fingers.   
"Is my man having fun?" He speaks in a whisper.  
"So much." I pull him down into a kiss, tasting the metallic tang of my blood on his lips.  
"Hmmm, wanna go again?" He asks, eyes still gleaming with wicked pleasure.  
He licks his lips.  
"Hell yeah."


	10. Little ghost (ChrisxReader)

"You were here, weren’t you?"   
He stalks around the room, easily tearing the door of a metal locker off its hinges. I wrap both my hands around my mouth and nose, trapping the whimper that fought to escape. I lay flat in the vent above his head, watching through the opening as he stalks the room. He’ll leave soon. If I’m quiet he’ll give up.  
"I only want to help..."  
I jump a little at the sound of his voice and the metal of the vent makes an incriminating clang.   
I crawl back deep into the vent. He growls low In his throat and jumps, tearing the vent away from its foundation and causing a part of the ceiling to crumble. I scream, crawling fast through the vent shaft and out of the room. 

I drop down into the room nearby, panting hard. I have to hide and fast. The door shakes on its hinges, and I hear the deep grunting of Walker's breath. I squeeze under the crevice beneath a bed, pressing myself tight to the wall.   
I can’t seem to shake him no matter how hard I try. So far I have been lucky, slipping away at the last second but how long can my luck last?"  
"Nowhere to go..."  
One huge hand slams down on the mattress and I can’t stop the scream that leaps from my throat.  
He reaches under the bed and one hand grasps my wrist, pulling me roughly from my hiding place.  
He holds me up before him, gaze burning into me.  
"Little ghost... so hard to catch."  
As he inspects me, I watch him with pleading, tearful eyes and his expression seems to soften a little.  
He drops me suddenly, blocking me in a corner with his large body.  
"Not a patient." He huffs.  
I shake my head eager to keep him talking.   
"No, Chris. No I’m not."  
His expression grows stern and bitter, sneer reappearing on his torn lips.  
"Doctor?"   
His voice is forceful and he reaches out to grab me again.  
I whimper and cower backwards, curling into myself.   
"N-no! I’m not a doctor!"  
"Then what?" His voice softens a little.  
"I-I’m-.... I was a secretary. Mister Blaire brought me here. I got lost and then the alarm went off, there was blood everywhere and people were screaming...Please don’t hurt me."  
I cry harder, shaking hands shielding my face.  
"Scared little ghost..."   
he speaks in an unnaturally quiet voice before seeming to shake his head.   
"Still potential host. Walrider must be contained."  
I heave In a breath. "No, Chris. Listen! You don’t have to do this. I can help you."  
He seems to pause, eyes glaring into me. "How?"  
You’re hurt, aren’t you?" I trace the bloody slices left by chains on his forearms.  
"I can make you feel better..."   
I trace my shaking fingers over his massive chest and up onto his cheek, making my intentions clear.  
I wonder how long it has been since someone offered themselves to him.  
At my initial touch he flinched away as if expecting to be hurt but slowly he relaxes into my hand.  
He slumps into a sitting position, shaking the wooden flooring with his weight and beckons me forward.   
I step towards him, my body uncurling. I try not to show my fear as our faces hover inches apart.   
His hand lifts, claws grazing my bare arm and I flinch, A sharp intake of breath giving away my unease.   
He pauses for a moment.   
"Shhh... Won’t hurt the little ghost."  
He speaks almost reassuringly and somehow I manage to calm my rapid breathing.  
His hand glides gently down over my hip, fingers flexed to avoid the jagged tips of his nails. I reach out and cup his face in my hands. He practically nuzzles into my touch and I feel myself relax. Like this he’s docile.   
"Do you want me to touch you, Chris?" I ask, voice small.  
"Yes." He hisses, teeth claiming what’s left of his lower lip. I assess his trousers and the bulge that sits below his belt. I can do this...  
My fingers fumble with the latch on his belt, pulling it free and letting the material fall away from his hips.   
A half-hard erection springs free, short but impossibly thick. He gives a little sigh of relief and his eyes half close.  
I wrap my hand around him, my skin soft and moist from the sweat on my palm.   
He gasps and his dick twitches under my hand.   
I stroke him languidly my free hand running soothing circles on his shoulder.  
He moans loud and low, pre-cum leaking from his head.  
"More" he groans, hand grasping at my clothes. I realise immediately what he means.  
I knew it was coming but now I don’t know that I’m ready.  
"Okay..." I take a little breath and pull at my stained dress pants.  
He seems to marvel at my body as I drop my clothes.   
I shiver, gooseflesh peppering my skin.   
His hand brushes my hip and for the first time I notice how he radiates heat.   
"Cold." He whispers and I nod, though I don’t think it was a question.  
He guides me forwards into his lap, still exceptionally careful to be gentle and I let myself be moved.   
I sit against his thigh, eyeing up his girth. Even if I give myself time to prep this is gonna hurt.   
His hands close around my hips and he lifts me, my weight seemingly not affecting him at all. He lowers my limp body down onto him.  
I cry out as I stretch around him. My whole body is completely stiff. He is going to break me.  
One giant hand cups my face and I turn to look at him. He watches me before loudly demonstrating taking a large breath in and blowing it out. He gestures towards me.  
"Now you."   
I follow his order taking a slow, deep breath and attempting to relax. I do this a few more times and he waits quietly for a sign to keep going. I take one final breath as the dull ache of the stretching that before shot up my spine lessens. I give a little nod.  
"...okay."   
Without any further prompting he jerks his hips, thrusting himself completely inside me. He pants, white eyes rolled back in his head from the stimulation.  
He grips my hips tightly, lifting me up and fucking me back down onto his cock.  
I bite my lip, trying to hide my whimpering in the quiet room.   
His nails cut into my flesh as he squeezes my hips, seemingly too lost in his own pleasure to notice my discomfort.   
The jerk of his hips becomes more erratic and he grunts loudly. I try to get up, to pull him out of me as he reaches his peak but he holds me still and I feel warm wetness seeping inside me. He sighs, whole body going limp. He releases his grip on me just enough to pull out before holding my body tight to his chest.   
He stares at me through half lidded eyes and I stare down at my naked body.  
"Chris, you need to let me go now." I try to push him away but he only holds me tighter.  
"No."   
My breath intakes sharply, eyes widening  
"What do you mean no?"  
"No. Mine."  
His voice is Calm but very firm.  
I wrack my brain, thinking of anything that could get him to change his mind.  
"But w-what about quarantine?"  
He sighs. "fuck it."  
He buries my face so tightly in his chest I can barely breathe and when I look up at him he is smiling.  
"I keep the little ghost..."


	11. Nightmare (EddiexReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for user Booboodaddy

"Come back here! Whore!"  
I run. My legs a blur as I fight my way through halls which seem to close in upon me. The man remains at my heels, knife clutched in his bloody hand. He is tall and muscular but his face is horribly scarred. Blood runs from his eyes and drips down his cheek. He is dressed in a mock impression of a gentleman’s fashion, bloody white shirt and vest crudely stitched together. One hand, wrapped in fingerless gloves makes a grab for me and I shriek.  
I somehow manage to lose him and slip into a dark room. I look down at myself, fingers grazing the dirty wedding dress I’ve only just noticed I’m wearing. It clings to me like ivy, lace restricting my movements and sticking to my skin. It itches,leaving my skin an irritated red and I tear at the material. I try to rip it away, to stop the rash from spreading but it glues itself to my skin and won’t come off no matter how much I rip at it. I hear the thump of the mans boots as he approaches, he sings in a disjointed voice, the words warped into a language I couldn’t possibly understand.  
The door to the room slams open and he stands, teeth wolfishly displayed in a triumphant smile.  
"Ah! There’s my love!"  
He walks slowly towards me and I fight my body to run away. My legs are stuck and I trip backwards, landing on the bloody floor.  
Something wet hits my face and I look up towards the ceiling.  
Bodies. Corpses hanging by the neck in neat uniform lines. Their skin has been torn away and muscle and organs have been exposed.  
Suddenly the blood coating the wooden floor makes sense.  
I scream. A pathetic, broken sound suited only to some dying animal. The sound I imagine a rabbit would make seconds before being devoured by a wolf.  
The man looms over me, eyes alight with wild fury and desire.  
"I’ll rip the womb from your rotten guts..."

"Darling? Darling! Please wake up!"  
I shoot up into a sitting position, a gasp leaving my lips. I pant, breathing rapid as my brain goes haywire, trying to figure out what happened. I clutch my chest, touching the skin that I thought had been rubbed raw by the lace of a wedding dress. Instead I find perfect, clear flesh.  
"Are you alright, love?"  
I jump. My eyes meet the face of the man from before...But not really. His skin is unscarred and clean of blood, eyes a perfect baby blue. He wears a grey pyjama set and his black hair is ruffled by sleep.  
My brain catches up with me and I deflate. This man is my husband. My Eddie is wonderful, he would never hurt me.  
"You we’re having a nightmare...You were screaming in your sleep."  
I nod, eyes still wide and panicked. I don’t speak.  
"You gave me quite a fright, darling."  
I give myself a little shake and lay back down next to him beneath the sheets.  
"I-... I’m sorry. I was so scared." I speak softly, fingers tracing the curve of my pillow.  
"It’s okay. What were you dreaming about?"  
I sigh before reluctantly speaking. "You. We were in this building, I think it was an asylum or something and you were chasing me, trying to kill me..."  
His face seems to fall and he looks away.  
"Well I apologise that does sound most terrifying."  
I take his hand in mine, feeling his soft skin, free of the calluses that coated him in my dream.  
"It’s not your fault. It wasn’t really you."  
I press a soft kiss to his cheek and he smiles.  
"I know you’d never hurt me, Eddie."  
He turns to me and a wicked gleam flashes in his eyes.  
"Not in a way you wouldn’t enjoy, darling."  
He pulls me into a long kiss, his lips soft and warm against mine. I smile against him and lay back as he crawls onto me. His kisses lower and he sucks on my neck, his teeth grazing my skin. I moan encouragingly, one hand running into his hair and softly pulling at the strands.  
He gives a muffled groan and I feel him hardening through his pyjamas.  
"You know exactly how to get me going, you minx."  
He hisses in my ear as his fingers drift over my stomach and down my thigh. He pushes up my nightdress, slipping the silk over my head and leaving me naked and exposed.  
My stomach pools with heat as he takes one of my bare nipples into his mouth. I grind myself into his thigh, which is situated between my legs. I use the friction to get myself off, soft little panting moans falling from my lips.  
He bites down on my nipple, sucking hard at the abused nub between his teeth.  
"Ah! Eddie..."  
I whimper, fists clenched tightly as my body quakes with the pain.  
He slowly releases my nipple from his teeth and sits up, a wet string of saliva connects my chest to his lips.  
"If my wife wants something she will ask nicely."  
He speaks softly but his intent is clear as he shifts his knee, rubbing it teasingly between my legs.  
I give a pleading whine and he strokes himself through his pyjama bottoms.  
"I want my husband to touch me.." I whisper, my body begging for the feel of his hands.  
"Really?" Like this?" His nails drag down my sides making me squirm. "Or like this?"  
He nestles his head between my legs and his tongue darts out and licks between my folds.  
My whole body goes stiff and pleasure floods my body, shooting hot like fire up my spine.  
"Oh god..Yes! Eddie, like that, please."  
My breath hitches and I grip his hair tightly with my fists as he licks small circles on my clit with the wet tip of his tongue.  
My legs go rigid and I claw at the sheets.  
"Eddie. More... please."  
He sucks harder, tongue vibrating and driving me wild.  
"I’m so close Eddie."  
I feel his lips quirk up against my skin and he looks up eyes gleaming as he watches what a mess I’ve become under him.  
"Ask." His voice is muffled and a little slurred but I understand.  
Reaching the brink I gasp out the words.  
"Eddie, please can I cum?"  
"No."  
The sensation that was just about to send me right over the edge stops abruptly and my body jolts.  
"Eddie... What? Why did you stop?" I speak dejectedly and he presses a kiss to my hipbone.  
"I want you wet and ready for me, wife."  
He pulls his pyjama bottoms off and his cock springs free, already dripping with pre-cum.  
My insides clench, desperate for the relief having him deep in me would bring.  
I nod rapidly and pull him back onto me, eager to get to the good part.  
He slides into me with ease, filling me up. I moan and cling tightly to him as he rolls his hips. He pushes my legs up and thrusts deep into me so his hips are flush to the back of my thighs.  
He wraps me in his arms, holding tight as I pant and moan.  
My body, already over sensitised from his tongue takes every inch of him. I slowly start reaching my peak again, legs quivering.  
"Eddie... close."  
He grins. "So quickly, love?"  
I nod pressing frantic kisses to his skin. "Please."  
"Cum for me, wife."  
He pulls out before thrusting in deep. I moan high and loud. Nails raking his back as I cum all over his dick.  
He keeps fucking into me, eyes wild as I clench around him.  
"I’m going to fucking fill you with my seed until you can’t walk, you’re going to make me a fucking daddy. I’ll impregnate my fucking slut wife over and over..."  
His rambling breaks off into a moan and he paints my insides with his cum.  
I give a little whine, my body shaking with the sensation. He lolls me into a sleepy state, his fingers playing with the loose strands of my hair. Just before I lose consciousness I hear him speak, his tone of voice completely changed.  
"It seems you’re starting to remember. We can’t have that, can we, darling?"


	12. Relax (EddiexWaylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for my good friend from tumblr. He’s having a hard time and I hope this helps a little.   
> He is a wonderful person and I wish him every happiness.

** To: waylonparksoftwareengeneering@redbarrels.net **

** Subject: deadlines **

** Mr park, **

** We apologise for the inconvenience but the deadline must be pushed forward. We need our website up and running by next Tuesday.  **

** We also expect a progress report sent to the head of department by tomorrow morning. **

** Remember that our critique of your performance will be directly impacted by this project. **

** Regards, **

** Communications.manufacturing/LTD **

I stare at my laptop screen, eyes wide and unblinking. They must be joking. Demanding customers aren’t an anomaly in my field of work but this is crazy. 

"Fuck..." I mutter, dropping my head onto the desk. My temples already aching from the stress. 

"Darling? What’s the matter?

Eddie speaks from his seat on the other side of the room. Since I started working from home he had been banned from our home office but he still managed to creep in. He would bring me coffee and bring his knitting. We would spend hours silently working and enjoying one another’s company, the ban was only put into place when Eddie found himself in a playful mood and would become too...distracting.

"I’m so fucked." 

My voice is muffled by the desk but I can’t bring myself to care. 

I hear Eddie’s footsteps as he shuffles over in his slippers and stands before my desk.

"Head up, love. Tell me what’s wrong."

I sigh, letting him take my chin and guide my head upwards. 

"They keep cutting my deadline. It’s stressing me out. I’ve got so much to do and I don’t even know where to start."

He cups my face, thumb stroking soothing circles over my cheek.

"How thoughtless of them. Typical behaviour from corporate degenerates."

He presses a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Your clients never appreciate your talents. They do not deserve you."

I let out a little huff and turn back to the email.

"That’s really nice, Eddie but they pay well. We need this money."

He spins my chair to face him and kneels before me, eyes filled with emotion.

"Listen to me, darling. I do not need money in order to be happy. I only need you. If this is making you unhappy then no amount of money is worth it. We will get by without this, all we need is one another."

I smile and cup his cheek.

"I know but I like my job, I’m good at what I do. I just have to get through this."

"Yes and I wholeheartedly believe that you can."

He comes to stand behind me. "How about we break this down into multiple small problems? Maybe then this won’t feel so insurmountable."

I nod, sighing. "Yes, I will get my progress report out the way first, I already have a little written. That shouldn’t be so hard."

I begin to write and Eddie stands behind me, fingers gently rubbing at spots on my shoulders. After about thirty minutes I have typed a significant chunk of my report and I lean back against Eddie’s hands, which continue to massage up the back of my neck.

"Mhmm, that’s good. Right there." I mutter as he massages over a soft spot on my neck.

"Yeah? Like this?" He speaks softly, humour tinting his voice. He rolls his thumbs over my shoulders and I give a happy little moan. 

I relax into him, feeling his hands moving over my shoulders and onto my collarbone. I swat him away when he starts to fiddle with the top button of my shirt. 

"Eddie, no. I need to finish this..." My resolve sounds weak even to my own ears.

He sighs dramatically, hands returning to my shoulders.

"But you’re so tense. Just take a little break then you’ll be nice and relaxed when you start again."

"I really shouldn’t." 

I start to protest but the tips of his fingers run over my neck and across my collarbone, rendering me speechless.

"You’ve been working all day. Let me help you relax."

He leans down and speaks softly, his lips brushing the shell of my ear.

A smile creeps over my lips.

"Okay, but just for a little while."

He pushes my chair back, claiming my lips with his. I give a happy little hum as he sucks my lower lip and holds it between his teeth. I paw at him and he lifts me into his arms, legs curl tightly around his hips and I feel the hardness growing in his pants. 

"Mhmm, feeling more relaxed already." 

I mutter, lips turning up against his neck. 

"Really? Then I must be doing something right."

His hands grip my hips tightly and he carries me out of my study. 

He drops me onto the bed and I lay splayed against the sheets. 

"Take your clothes off. I got us something that I think might help get you feeling good."

I do as I’m told, stripping my shirt and jeans so I lay in just my briefs. 

Eddie comes back with a tinted glass bottle and I raise my eyebrows. 

"What is this."

He grins. "Heated massage oils. I’ve been saving them."

I laugh as he drops onto the bed beside me. 

"How very romantic. I’d love a massage."

"Really? I thought I’d give you the pleasure of massaging me." 

He speaks playfully and I snort .

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...Thought you’d enjoy rubbing my feet. No?" 

I laugh and shake my head, kissing his cheek 

"Alright. Roll over." 

I turn and lie flat on my stomach and he looms above me, straddling my hips. 

"You ready, darling?" 

I nod and listen to the pop of the bottle opening. Liquid pours warm and wet over my back and I sigh, relaxing into my pillow. 

Starting at my shoulders he rubs the oil into my skin, pressing with just enough force to have me moaning with pleasure. The oil sends warm tingles through my flesh. His fingers roam over each bump in my spine with care and he works his way over my hips. His fingers stop at the waistband of my underwear. 

"The sounds you’ve been making have got me all riled up, love." He grinds into me so I can feel his hardness brushing my thigh. "How do you feel."

I quirk under him, my erection trapped by my underwear. 

"So good, Eddie. I want you." 

I speak through laboured breathing and his hand traces my waistband teasingly. 

"Really? Because we’ve been here a while, don’t you need to get back to work?"

I groan. "Fuck my deadlines, you’re more important."

He presses slow, wet kisses to my neck.

"That’s exactly what I wanted to hear."

He tugs my underwear down and wipes his hands clean of the oil on my butt. I squirm as he massages the flesh, spreading my cheeks and sending tingles through my skin. 

His thumb brushes my hole as he rubs the oil In. I push back against his hand. 

"I want you Eddie, now."

"You’re sure, darling? I don’t wish to hurt you."

I roll over to face him, cock springing free.

"You won’t. Just fuck me, please."

"Damn you’re such a minx. I love you."

He grips my waist, easing me down onto him. I stretch around his cock, mouth gaping and breath hitching.

"God, Eddie! You feel so fucking good." 

I roll my hips forward and he moans low in my ear. 

"Oh darling- Waylon!"

He thrusts deep inside me and I pull him into a kiss, my teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

The skin on my back still tingles and the feeling of his nails on the sensitive skin goes straight to my groin. 

"Eddie I’m close..."

He speeds up, pace maddening and I fist my hands in his hair. 

He moans, head thrown back. 

I cry out,my voice high and needy as I finish all over his bare chest. 

I bite down hard on his shoulder as I clench around him and he growls thrusting In deep one last time before spilling himself inside me. 

I go lax against him, my head falling onto his shoulder. 

"Wow..." I huff and he laughs.

"Feeling better?"

He pulls out and lays me down under the sheets before crawling in next to me.

I roll into his arms and burry my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. 

"Sleep, darling. You need to rest."

I give a soft whine and wrap myself tighter around him.

"I have to go back downstairs. I should finish..."

"Shh. Just a nap. I’ll wake you in a few hours for dinner."

He presses a kiss to my head and I melt against him, submitting.

"Okay. Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I feel his lips quirk upwards against my skin. 

"You wouldn’t find me anywhere else." 


	13. Impale (ChrisxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH  
> Please be careful reading this if you are uncomfortable with these subjects.

"Waited for so long."  
He stands before me, eyes glassy.  
I step deeper into the room, the bare curves of my skin concealed by the shadows.  
"Yeah? All those times speaking through the walls got you going?"  
I reach out and run one hand over his wrist, which has been torn by the chains which wrap about his arms.  
He steps forward, the heavy clunk of his boots loud in the small room. He reaches for me and I step into his arms.  
He’s already stripped naked, his trousers dropped at his ankles.  
"Finally ready to take a break from quarantining? I saw the bodies on my way here."  
I laugh, head tossed back and neck exposed. "You’ve been quite busy.."  
I should be afraid, I know this. But I’m not. This is Chris, he won’t hurt me.  
He huffs. "Break. For this."  
"Good boy."  
I grin and lean in to kiss him. It’s difficult to kiss a person with no lips but it’s been so long I can’t bring myself to care. His tongue brushes my lips and he tugs me closer, Sharp fingernails digging into my flesh.  
Months ago I would never have seen this coming. 

"Shut the fuck up!"  
He had shouted and thumped his restrained fist against the wall. We were separated by only about eight feet, his ceiling being my floor with one vent between us. I was singing to myself, crossed-legged on my bed. My voice carried through the ward, high and off key but I didn’t care. I was happy.  
I stopped abruptly at the sound of his complaint, frown appearing on my face.  
I stormed over to the vent and peered down to where he sat, both arms chained to the wall.  
"Mate, I have to listen to you snore every night. You lose your right to bitch about my singing."  
I watched as his head snapped upward. I cringed at his disfigured nose and permanent snarl. After a moment of silence he laughed, a deep sound that felt like it vibrated through the air.  
"Got a point."  
After some days we developed something of a friendship, having someone to break the infinite silence kept me alive. He didn’t speak much but he would listen and be there when I had to cry. In return I would tell him stories and sing to him in my godawful voice songs from my childhood.  
I would relish making him laugh knowing he needed something good with all the suffering the doctors would subject him to.  
This went on for months and somehow the dull cell I had been placed in felt brighter. One night I woke in the early hours of the morning, unable to hear his usual echoing snore. I crept out of my bed and peered through the vent, squinting in the darkness.  
He grunted softly, the shift of his body visible in the shadows. I initially thought the sounds were those of pain but watching the rhythmic movements his body made in the dark room I realised I was definitely incorrect.  
I should’ve gone back to bed, stopped watching and stopped listening. I knew that but I stayed. I felt myself harden listening to the sounds he made.  
I took myself in my hand, my eyes closed and head tipped back. It only took me minutes to be finishing between my fingers, my own soft sounds of pleasure filling the room.  
Seconds after my release I began to pay attention to the silence below me.  
Chris had stopped making any noise.  
I peeled open my eyes and looked into the room. We made eye contact in the darkness.  
I never thought I was into men. I would never have guessed he was ether. Maybe it’s not about sexuality anymore. Perhaps after so long suffering together it doesn’t matter. Or it could just be two touch-starved people desperate to feel.  
Ether way each night we would use one another to get off. Talk dirty when the rest of the asylum slept.  
We would make plans of everything we would do if the opportunity ever arose, never expecting anything to ever come into fruition.  
The riot took everyone by surprise. Billy Hope had done it, he’d saved us.  
I’m not a fighter and I have no vendetta, I know my death is imminent and there’s only one thing that I want. Chris. 

He pulls me naked onto his lap, bloodstained hands leaving tracks on my rough skin.  
"Finally." He huffs, eyes roaming my body.  
"I know."  
I speak, fingers wrapping around his girth. He’s big, unnaturally so but the thought doesn’t scare me. I want him to impale me. It’s been so long since I felt pleasure at the hands of another.  
He licks his large hand and takes hold of my cock, letting the warm saliva guide his palm. I moan, neck exposed to him and ready to be claimed.  
He stands abruptly, hands holding tightly to my hips and suspending me in the air.  
He turns around and sets me on my feet at the side of the bed.  
"What are you-" I stop mid sentence to whine as he pushes me forward, the flat of his hand pinning my head to the mattress and my hips in the air. My dick strains, I did always enjoy being manhandled.  
One hand caresses the back of my bare thigh and I feel the thick, rubbery head of his cock brush my entrance.  
He pauses a moment, waiting.  
I push back against him.  
"It’s okay, Chris. You can go."  
I reassure him. We don’t have anything to use as lube and definitely no condoms but who cares. Everything in this place hurts, why should sex be any different?  
He pushes into me and my body clenches around him, the stretch making heat pool in my stomach.  
He huffs and growls above me, body stiff.  
"You feeling good, big guy?" I ask and he pushes deeper into me.  
"Yeh...Good." He speaks, breathing rapid. "More."  
He pulls back and I feel the stretch of his head as it almost leaves my body before slamming back in with so much force I’m shoved into the mattress. It hurts but the pain registers as pleasure and my body shakes, moments from orgasm.  
I’m about to moan, to tell him that I’m close when gunshots sound above our heads and Chris stiffens. I stay very still, feeling his breathing become panicked and his body shake around me. When I look over my shoulder his eyes are glazed over and filled with rage.  
"Chris? You okay?"  
His head snaps down to me and he stares like he had forgotten me.  
After a second he starts moving again, thrusting in me but something is different.  
"Chris? What’s going-" my voice is cut off as he slams my head down into the mattress. His hand rests on my neck, keeping my head down at an uncomfortable angle.  
He keeps fucking into me but I’m going soft. His weight is crushing me. It hurts.  
"Chris, stop! I can’t breathe!"  
I grunt into the mattress, the force of his movements shaking my bones.  
He hears me but doesn’t listen. One hand curls too tight around my nose and mouth, claws drawing blood from my cheeks. I really start fighting him now, body writhing. He’s going to kill me. The only man I thought I could trust.  
"Chris!" I plead against his hand, my words too muffled to be understandable. I cry, salty tears washing the blood from his knuckles. "Please..."  
He says nothing but the weight on the back of my neck intensifies and I feel him finish inside me seconds before he pulls back on my head and snaps my neck.  
His face is the last thing I see before my body gives up and everything goes black.

The broken man comes to consciousness with little memory of what he had done. He looks at his naked body splattered with more blood and his own cum. The body of the only person he truly thought he might love lays in his lap, head bent backwards and spine protruding through a gash in their throat. Blood has seeped into their eyes which are wide and trapped in their expression of terror. Blood seeps from between their legs as well as traces of the same white liquid that paints Chris' stomach.  
He falls to his knees and holds the body of a person he had used and broken like a toy. For the first time since his boyhood, he cries.  
"You broke."  
After some minutes of silence he gets to his feet, stony expression returned. His love is gone now. Just another casualty of the war.


	14. Hysterical (EddiexReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Alex_of_Asgaard   
> Trigger warnings for non con elements.

My head hurts.   
Everything feels fuzzy...Where am I?  
I try to move one arm, to lift myself up but I’m held firmly In place.  
I peel open my eyes and the bright light overhead leaves me seeing stars.   
My breath hitches in my throat and I struggle harder, writhing on the mattress I seem to be tied to.   
"Help! Someone help me..."  
I scream, sound tearing from my dry throat. I have to get out of here.  
"Darling!~"  
Behind me a door slams open and a man speaks into the room.  
Oh god, no.   
I swear I know that voice.  
"You’re awake at last. I have marvellous news!"  
The man speaks in a soft voice and saunters into my line of vision. He is dressed in a tattered suit seemingly pulled from the early eighteen hundreds and black hair is slicked back. A name comes to my head.  
"...Eddie."  
I whisper his name, I don’t remember how I knew it. I don’t exactly know him, only that I should be very afraid.  
His hand reaches for me, fingers brushing my cheek. I squirm, fighting the restraints that bind me.   
"No...No..." I speak hoarsely, flinching against his touch.   
"Shhh. You see,my love..." He pauses, fingers trailing over my exposed skin. I only just notice that I’m completely naked. "I was beginning to worry about your behaviour. You’ve been a very aggressive little lady as of recently. You know disobeying your husband doesn’t fare well for you."  
I squirm as his touch becomes harder, nails digging into my skin.   
My husband, what is he talking about?  
"I was starting to worry that you were just another whore after all."  
His free hand curls around my neck, fingers squeezing my windpipe.   
I heave, fat, ugly tears spilling down my cheeks.   
"No, no.. please. I’m not. Don’t hurt me..."  
His grip loosens and he strokes the tear tracks from my cheeks.   
"I know, darling. You’re not like the others. I was thinking about it and I had to wonder why such a good girl would disobey me like this."  
He moves slowly and I find myself feeling like a mouse in the path of a snake.   
"I came to the conclusion that you’re sick, love. I consider myself a man of science and what sort of husband would I be to deny my wife the medical treatment she so desperately needs."  
"Eddie I’m not-... I don’t know what you’re talking about."  
He sighs. "You have hysteria, darling. You have a women’s sickness, it’s not your fault really, the fairer sex were just made weaker."  
"No I don’t remember anything!"   
I shout, squirming and shaking.  
"Ah of course. Well, darling you were being wilful and disobedient. You tried to run from me after our wedding and I had to render you unconscious. I am awfully sorry for tying you down but I really cannot have you running off before I know you’re cured of this sickness."  
I go very still, silent tears tracking down my temples and into my hair. What is he going to do to me?   
"I’m scared."  
My voice comes out small and pathetic and I watch him through wet lashes.  
His expression softens a little and he cups my face with both gloved hands.  
"Don’t cry, darling. You won’t feel any pain, you may even enjoy this."  
His hand travels over my bare breast, sensually caressing a nipple.  
I suddenly understand his meaning and my body goes stiff. He can’t be serious.  
"Eddie, no. That won’t-"  
He cuts me off, one finger pressed to my lips.   
"It’s okay my love. I’ll do my best to keep you comfortable. The sooner this is all fixed the sooner we can be a family."  
I fight harder as his hand comes to rest on my thigh, I try to close my legs but my feet stay firmly bound in place.   
"Get off me! Don’t you dare fucking touch me! Help!"   
I spit and scream, whole body leaping from the mattress.  
One calloused hand slams down hard on the table by my head, cutting off the scream In my throat. I sob, eyes squeezed tight shut.   
"I’m trying to be patient, darling."He snarls, speaking the word darling like a curse. "There are two cures for hysteria according to the books. Hysterical paroxysm or a hysterectomy. Now I’ve chosen the easy option but you must know if you make my job impossible we may have to resort to surgery."  
The threat in his voice is very clear and I go rigid.   
If I don’t let him do this, if he doesn’t think I’m cured then I’m dead for sure. I’ve seen his perverted idea of surgery and it doesn’t end in anything but death.   
I have to play along.   
I lay still and open my eyes, plastering a smile on my face.  
"I’m sorry, Eddie. You know what’s best."  
He smiles too wide and displays his teeth to me like a wolf.   
"There’s my good girl..." his fingers brush over my hair. "Now...Let us begin.

His hand glides up my thigh, tips of his fingers prickling my skin with goosebumps. I try hard not to tense, keeping my legs as still as possible. He reaches my sex and traces over my folds.   
I gasp in a breath, tensing and pulling back, a little sob slipping past my lips.   
"Shh, darling. Don’t think I’ve forgotten you’re new to this. We didn’t have a chance to consummate our love. I can cure you without taking your sweet Maidenhead, I know you must be eager to save yourself for me. This must come first."  
I nod, tipping my head backwards and biting my lower lip hard.   
He circles the tip of his finger over my outer walls, experimentally stroking my skin.   
I carefully tip my hips forward so one finger brushes over my clitoris. If this is happening I may as well get something from it.  
I inhale sharply as he rubs over the skin, my body reacting to the stimulation.   
Heat pools in my stomach and my breath catches.   
He pulls his finger away and slips it into his mouth, eyes fogged over.   
He returns his fingers, now slick and wet to my sex and starts stroking me with a new vigour. I squeeze my eyes shut as my body convulses and my empty hole spasms.  
'Ah! Oh god..."   
My mouth falls open overcome by lust and desire.  
He watches me with a keen, hungry gaze.  
"See, wife? You’re getting better already."  
I notice the tent in his trousers, he’s getting off on this...  
"Yes.... I’d say your treatment is working but you may need a stronger dose."  
My body reacts to his words, clenching with primal desire.  
"Yes Eddie, god make me better. I want to be better for you.."  
My voice comes out high and simpering. My sanity has hidden itself somewhere deep in the depths of my mind and I now work on autopilot.  
Keep him happy, keep myself alive.  
"Let’s see if there’s another way to get that response from you.."  
He leans forwards over the mattress and presses a kiss to the skin over my hipbone.  
"Eddie..."  
I whisper his name, head tipped back.   
"I wish to know how my wife tastes."  
His breath tickles my sensitive skin and leaves me squirming.  
The mattress groans under his weight as he lowers himself down between my thighs and kisses over my folds, parting my body and lapping at the moisture that waits for him there. He presses his lips tight around me and moans, sending vibrations through me and shaking me to my core.  
Already so over-sensitised from my first orgasm my legs tense and I’m sent spiralling into my second in minutes.   
I scream into my closed mouth, teeth digging hard into my lower lip. My hands beg to latch themselves in his hair and pull his tongue back onto me, to not let him stop until I’m left a sweating mess. I pull against my restraints.  
"Eddie, I feel so much better. Untie me, please."  
"See, darling? I knew you’d be better in no time."  
He makes no move to untie my hands and I struggle in the binding.  
"Please, I want to hold my husband."  
I whisper, eyes pleading.   
He meets my gaze and his eyes are shining.  
"Now don’t be so impatient, dearest." He strokes himself, belt hitting the floor. "We never had our wedding night and I see no reason to stop now that you’re so ready for me."  
I let him kiss me, lips claiming mine, claiming me and I lay back.  
This is my life now. Eddie’s wife.  
Till death do us part.


	15. Should have loved me (JeremyxReader)

"I didn’t want this, you know?"  
I watch as they hold you up, dressed only in your soiled underwear you look positively feral yet I still find myself longing to kiss you.  
You scream, slamming on the glass which separates us. I step into the room and I don’t miss that look in your eyes, is that hope, love?  
I dismiss the doctor tasked with observing you, it’s not like you can fight me when you’re all chained up.  
"Jeremy.."  
you whisper my name and I find myself savouring the sweet sound.  
I kneel before you and meet those beautiful eyes.  
"Why do you have to make me do this? Why wasn’t I enough?"  
I press my hand to your cheek and feel you flinch. I never wanted to cause you pain like this.  
"W-what?"  
I huff, I always did hate it when you played dumb. You had so much potential...  
"Don’t do that. You know what."  
I give a hard sigh and step away from you.  
"I love you so much, why don’t you see that? All I wanted was you and now you’ve ruined everything."  
"I didn’t do anything! You’re crazy!"  
"No!" My fist hits the wall and I feel the dent left behind. "I’m not crazy. Don’t you say that."  
You say nothing now, you just curl into a ball. It’s too quiet.  
"God, what was it that wasn’t enough for you? Was it the holiday to Dubai? The diamond bracelet I bought you? Please, tell me."  
I’m shouting now, hands shaking with rage.  
"No, Jeremy It wasn’t like that!"  
"What was it then? Why couldn’t you just love me?"  
You shake your head, matted hair swaying around your shoulders.  
"You we’re hurting people..."  
"I thought I told you that my job wasn’t up for discussion....I thought you’d understand the work I am doing, how important it is. I thought I’d made it clear what would happen to you if you ever told anyone, if you tried to leave me."  
You’re crying now, fat tears dribbling down your face. If you’d just played along you would never have known this suffering.  
I wait in silence, kneeling before you again, I snatch your manacled wrist and hold it between my fingers.  
"Don’t cry, you know it’s not too late. I can make all this go away. All you have to do is look me in the eyes and convince me that you love me, that you’re sorry."  
Time seems to still around us and I wait.  
You say nothing, eyes glaring and fiery.  
I sigh. Stupid.  
"I hope you know this breaks my heart."

They drag you kicking and screaming towards the engine. I watch them shove tubes so far down your throat they must reach your stomach. Your eyes bulge and your nose bleeds. They hook you up to an IV, needles and wires stick out of your perfect skin.  
I watch you scream as they hold open your eyelids and play the video, black and white images flickering before your face for hours.  
Your flesh burns and blisters, bones twisting at awkward angles to hold you in position inside the glass sphere.  
Eventually the liquid drains from the engine and I order your release.  
When you’re brought before me you’re bleeding from both eyes and soft baby skin is now burned and blistered. You speak weakly through a lisp as your gums spill red down your chin.  
"…please..."  
I cup your face in my hands and our eyes meet.  
"You should have loved me."


	16. Possession (MilesxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for sex and religious imagery.

"Hey baby..."  
My mouth gapes as he stands before me, bloody and bruised but still carrying his signature shit eating grin.   
"You bastard! You fucking prick!"   
I push him hard, fists pounding against his chest. He stands very still. "I-I Thought you were dead! It’s been months, why the fuck are you here? How are you here?"  
I stand still, raw, angry sobs tearing from my throat.   
"I know. Let me explain. I couldn’t-"  
"You couldn’t what? Call? Write? Jesus, Miles! You left me without a word."  
Fuelled by rage I slap him across the face. Before my palm touches his skin black smoke catches my wrist and holds it firmly in place.   
I scream, eyes bulging and desperately trying to scratch it off.   
"Let go." Miles speaks, voice annoyed and the mist disappears leaving only a vibration against my skin. "Really? What did I say about doing that?"  
I fall to the floor and scoot backwards, rocks cutting into my palms.   
"W-what the fuck is that?"  
My voice shakes and I can’t keep the terror from my eyes.  
"I’m sorry. Just give me time, I’ll explain everything I promise."  
He takes a step towards me and I crawl back, kicking the stones under my feet.   
"Stay back! You can talk here. I don’t want you any closer..."  
He nods, eyes downcast before sitting on the ground six feet before me with his legs crossed.   
"Okay so bare with me, it sounds crazy but I’ve been...possessed."  
My breathing speeds up and I feel my hands shake, the spot where the black mist touched me buzzing.  
"How? By what?" I heave.  
"It’s called the Walrider. It was created by a Nazi scientist, it’s not demonic but it is...alive. I can hear it."  
I shake my head in disbelief.  
"I can’t-. How do we get it out of you?!"  
The black smoke reappears behind him, shaping itself vaguely like a human.   
"Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt you. I won’t let it."  
He sighs as I continue to shake. He lifts one hand over his head and it’s 'fingers' take his before phasing back into his skin.  
"I can’t get rid of it and I don’t wanna. It’s keeping me alive, see?"  
He pulls up his jacket and displays the scar that runs over his abdomen.   
"I was shot. I would’ve died if not for the Walrider."  
He offers me one hand and for the first time I notice that his ring finger is black and semi-translucent.   
"Oh my god. What the fuck? What happened to you?"  
His lips tighten and he looks away.   
"It’s a sore subject. The other one is missing too."  
He brandishes the other hand and I notice a matching stump on his pointer finger.  
"Christ Miles, I’m sorry."  
He gives a sad smile and slouches back.  
"It’s alright. Now you know why I couldn’t just come back to you. They were looking for me, looking for us."  
Black smoke envelopes his shoulders.   
"But I couldn’t just leave without you."  
He grins devilishly and delves into his bag. He pulls out one of my blouses, one I had put out to dry and had gone missing weeks ago.   
"I was close. I came to your window every night. I swear I never forgot about you. I could never."  
I shuffle a little closer and stick out my hand.   
"And it can hear me... the Walrider?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it doesn’t want you to be scared of us."  
"A-and if I touch it, it won’t hurt me?"  
"Nope. I promise."  
Slowly he stretches out his arm and thick mist spreads from his fingertips over the air and floats before my face. I stick my hand into its fog and feel the coolness and vibrations run over my skin. It doesn’t hold onto me this time, seemingly content just to let me explore.   
"I was so lost without you. I quit my job, I just couldn’t find the will to get up in the morning. I missed you so much. God, I’m going crazy aren’t I?"  
He shuffles forward on his knees, going slow and giving me time to get away if I want to. I don’t move.  
"You’re not crazy, baby. Not any more than I am."  
A hysterical little snort leaves my lips.   
"That’s not reassuring, Miles."  
He grins. "I guess not."  
I sigh, my hand meeting his through the mist of black between us.   
"If I’m not loosing my mind then I’m definitely dreaming."  
He leans closer, eyes alight with mischief.   
"Does this feel real enough for you?"  
He presses his lips to mine. His skin is chapped and I can taste his blood on my tongue but it’s him and it feels so good I can’t bring myself to stop.  
He pulls away and I feel the blackness caressing my face.   
"Miles..."  
I speak softly, our hands intertwining. He presses our foreheads together and I close my eyes, drinking him in.   
"Come away with me."  
My eyes snap open and I meet his gaze.  
"What?"  
"I’m going to have to go soon, they could track us down here. Please come with me. You’re the only good thing in my life... In our lives."  
"Miles I can’t-"  
"Why? There’s nothing for you here. You said you lost your job, you never really liked that house. Come with me. Imagine the adventures we can have together."  
The smoke wraps around my skin, as if trying to tug me closer to Miles.  
"Please..."  
My eyes close for a second before I lean into him.   
"Fuck it."   
I smile and he kisses me hard, teeth claiming my lower lip.   
I pull away, laughing.   
"I need time to pack. You should come back to my place and... help me." I run my finger over his lip and he smiles. "We can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

..........................................................................................................................

"Damn I’ve missed this bed.."  
He flops onto my mattress, face buried in the sheets.   
"…I’ve been sleeping in the back of my car for weeks."  
I drop down onto the bed and lift his chin, pressing my lips to his.  
"Mmm, I’ve also missed having you in my bed."  
He laughs, rolling me onto my back and straddling my hips.   
His lips find my neck and he kisses my skin, his tongue tracing the area.   
"God, Miles- Fuck! I’ve missed you. "  
I tug at his jacket, shucking the material of his shirt over his head and leaving his bare chest on display.   
I run my fingers over his skin, caressing the scar which stretches across his stomach.   
His hands fist in my hair and he kisses me hard. I feel the black smoke against my skin, sending vibrations through me and leaving me desperately wanting.  
"Fuck, baby. I’ve thought about doing this every night since I left."  
He pulls at my underwear and strips me from the waist down.   
Blackness cocoons us as we make love. I moan loud and grip tightly to him as he fucks into me. His eyes blacken, pupils dilating until I can no longer see the white and his veins pulse under his pale skin.  
I bite down on his shoulder at the crux of my climax, tasting the metallic tang of his blood before blackness quickly seals over the wound.   
Seconds later he’s finishing inside me, head tossed back and sweaty hair pinned to his forehead.   
He goes limp and falls back to my side, one leg tossed lazily over my body.   
"That was... so much fucking better than I remember."  
He mumbles, pressing languid kisses to my skin.   
I snort. "Definitely. Where are we going?"  
I speak softly, mind turning back to the half-full duffel bag that sits on the floor by the bed.   
He grins, whites of his eyes again becoming visible.   
"Everywhere baby, anywhere you want. We’ve got money and a car. We just have to keep moving. I want to show you the world."  
He kisses me, remaining index finger tracing lazy patterns on my skin.  
"This scares me, Miles."  
I meet his eyes, teeth squeezing my lower lip. He sighs and takes my hand.  
"I’m not gonna promise this will be safe, fuck it’s probably the craziest thing you’ll ever do and I can’t promise things won’t get crazy because they will. What I can promise is a life of adventure and breathtaking experiences with a man who loves you more than anything in this world. Isn’t that worth the risk?"  
I smile, heart beating out of my chest. He’s never told me he loves me before.  
"Yeah." I whisper. "It is."  
"Then we better get some sleep, we’re leaving at six."  
I settle back into his arms and a black fog seeps from his fingers and curls around me.  
"Besides, were not alone."   
He sticks our joined hands into the smoke.  
"We have protection."


	17. Multiple eyes (TwinsxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t good but it’s going up anyway  
> This might be the most cursed thing I’ve written so far.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND THREAT OF VIOLENCE.

I’d felt this before, eyes burning holes into the back of my head and figures who slink back into the shadows.  
I know they’ve been following me, I can feel their quiet presence as I roam the halls of the asylum.  
I spin on my heel, sufficiently annoyed and ready to send my stalkers packing.  
"Alright, can you quit it? If you’ve got something to say to me then you should grow some balls and come out."  
Two figures step out from the darkness completely naked, way larger than I had imagined and both wielding large machete-like blades.  
I take several steps backwards cursing my impulsive words. If I wasn’t in trouble before I definitely am now.  
"Our friend appears to be afraid." One speaks, eyes locked on me.  
"An astute observation."  
I knew these men, knew their infamous reputation and knew I had to handle this right if I wanted to get out of this unscathed.  
"I’m not afraid. I would just like to know why you’ve been following me."  
I speak calmly and clearly, keeping my voice from wavering.  
"Of course. How rude of us."  
"We were unsure if you would remember us so we were waiting for the opportune moment to introduce ourselves."  
"Some time ago, before your unjust entrapment you were kind enough to keep the doctor from separating us into individual cells. You spoke kindly to the patients and snuck us extra food during meals."  
I try to think back to my time as a nurse before I was put into the engine. These memories are blurry, everything from before the asylum is a mist of feelings impossible to recall. I can barely remember my own name.  
"We do not forget such acts of charity." The other continues. "We would not let this place seize what is ours."  
The jagged, bloody piece of glass I had been holding falls to the floor as I stare at the, in shock, physically unable to move myself.  
"That’s right." One speaks, hand brushing over his mop of black hair as he approaches me. "You have no need to protect yourself now. We have you."  
The taller of the two scoops me up into his arms and holds me against his bare chest.  
I don’t fight, don’t even try. My body has frozen with shock and can’t figure out exactly what the right reaction to this situation is.  
"Now we take you somewhere safe."  
He speaks directly to me for the first time, eyes still straight ahead.  
The other stands at his side, fingers brushing my unkempt hair. I flinch away, gaze downcast.  
"You mustn’t be afraid." He speaks, one thick finger brushing my cheek.  
"You mustn’t. We take good care of what is ours."  
I start in the mans arms, my mind finally catching up. They think I’m theirs?  
They set me down in a dirty room packed with old storage and broken furniture. I scramble back and shuffle into a corner, eyes wide and nervous.  
"I’m yours? Why do you think I’m yours? I didn’t agree to this!"  
"Quiet."  
They speak simultaneously with so much power that my mouth shuts instinctively.  
"You are ours but just as we are yours."  
"You shall want for nothing. You will fear nothing. We only ask for one thing in return."  
I worry lower lip, eyes still locked on them.  
"What’s that?"  
"Complete, undivided obedience."

I lay flat on my stomach, legs bent over the small table and toes just brushing the floor. My chin hangs off the other end, my head hanging down and my gaze on the floor.  
I try my best to keep still and silent, the only sound in the room being my breathing.  
"Look at this..."  
A voice speaks from behind me and I struggle to know which twin I am hearing. Even after weeks I still struggle to tell their voices apart when not looking at them.  
"Our pet all laid out for us."  
A large, calloused hand runs over my thigh and I have to brace myself to keep from moving. I know these games, I know how to play.  
"Truly exquisite, so well trained."  
Two voices speak now, both standing just behind me.  
"Indeed. Shall we indulge?"  
"Let’s."

They begin circling, two pairs of hands caressing my bare skin. I haven’t been permitted to wear any clothes in weeks, I am one of them now and they do everything naked.  
"Which part of our lovely pet would you prefer?"  
"I want this pretty mouth, this tongue is mine."  
"Yours." The other agrees and they take their places on ether side of me.  
I wait for my chin to be gently guided upwards and I look through my eyelashes at the black-haired man.  
He runs a thumb over my lower lip and my jaw goes slack, following an unspoken order with no reluctance.  
He puts his thumb into my mouth and I close my lips, my teeth gently grazing his skin.  
I suck his fingers, eyes closed and head bobbing suggestively. After weeks of this I know exactly how to get him riled up.  
He pulls his hand back and I let him go, mouth falling back open.  
"Do you have any objections to my turning our pet over?"  
"None. How courteous of you to ask."  
He rolls me onto my back and the other pushes my legs up onto the table so my heels touch the back of my thighs.  
My head falls back over the tables edge and I find myself at eye level with the taller mans erection.  
I keep my mouth open wide and my tongue flat past my lips.  
He presses the head of his cock against my tongue and slides it past my lips, using my spit to ease the way. I hollow my cheeks and suck at what sits on my tongue, he’s not incredibly long but he is thick and his girth fills my mouth.  
Both his hands fist in my hair and he pulls me forward and his length slides deeper down my throat. I gag but know better than to pull away, eyes watering and tears trickling down into my hairline.  
He grunts, and pulls away before thrusting back into my mouth, keeping himself buried in my throat until my body shakes.  
He pulls himself out and I heave, gasping for breath, fists clenched tightly on the table’s rim.  
He pets my hair approvingly.  
"So well behaved."  
He rubs his head against my closed lips and I press kisses to it with reverence.  
As he pushes back into my mouth I feel a hand caressing between my thighs, one finger entering me. I moan, sending vibrations through the other mans cock and he bucks forward, burying my face in his pubic hair.  
The finger inside me pulls back and is replaced by two, stretching me and causing my whole body to tense.  
Head still pulled back and mouth full, spit dripping down my chin I find myself unable to speak. Helpless to do anything but moan and move my hips along with the fingers inside me.  
The brother in my mouth pulls back, letting me breathe again as he palms his wet cock.  
"I believe...." He pauses, fingers wiping the drool from my face with his thumb. "That our pet desires more..."  
The fingers inside me pull back and I have to bite my lip to hold in a needy moan.  
"I have come to the same conclusion." Both voices are full of humour.  
"What shall we do? Are we not kind to our possessions?"  
"That we are. How about we ask our pet?"  
"Now that’s an idea."  
They wait in silence for me to speak and I pant, voice horse and throat sore.  
"…Please…"  
I almost moan my words, my empty hole clenching and desperate to be filled.  
The one closest to my face laughs, sound deep and reverberating.  
"It seems we have a consensus."  
"Indeed. Then we shall continue?"  
"By all means." He gestures for the other man to continue and he thrusts into me. I cry out, lips falling open and I take the other back into my mouth.  
Two rough pairs of hands grip my body, one buried in my throat and the other deep between my thighs.  
I gag, unable to keep back the sounds of pleasure and desire that rip from my throat.  
The first twin, having spent more time stimulated by my tongue, spills himself down my throat and pulls out to let me swallow, he wipes my lips with his knuckle.  
He kneels before me, pressing his lips to mine as his brother thrusts in me. I moan into his mouth and reach the brink of my own release, inner walls clenching tightly around the other twins dick.  
He growls and his grip becomes bruising on my thighs as he fills me with his seed.  
I whine as he pulls out of me, the ache only now registering.  
I half-close my eyes and reach out for the man. He picks me up and I bury my face in his neck.  
He sets me on the mattress which lays in the corner of the floor and both men settle on ether side of me, cocooning me with their arms.  
They both press kisses to my head and I smile to myself.  
"How do you feel, little one?"  
I groan rolling onto my back.  
"Thirsty... And my neck aches."  
"Then you must drink. Wait."  
One twin gets up from his position and goes to the tap, using a mostly unbroken bowl to collect water. He brings it to me and I take it gratefully.  
He then heads towards the makeshift freezer where they keep the food. He brings a bloodied chunk of meat and holds it out to me.  
"What is it?"  
"Kidney." He says numbly and I only wince a little before taking it from him.  
"Thank you."  
This was a rule of theirs I had fought for days, I did not want to eat human flesh. They demanded that I eat like them or starve, after three days of this we came to a compromise that I would eat what I was given if I didn’t have to watch the death or consume meat directly from the body. Each day they would go out ‘hunting' while I slept and return with food for me. The first week or so my body rejected the food and I found it almost impossible to swallow but now my tongue is used to the metallic taste of blood and the slimy texture of organs.  
I finish the kidney, a trickle of blood left on my chin. I should be horrified but I just can’t find it in myself, that person would’ve died anyway and I need to eat.  
I sigh and wipe my chin.  
"Can I go to sleep now?"  
"Yes, pet. You may." One responds, tucking the ratty blanket up over all three of us and I curl in. I take comfort from the warmth of their bodies against my bare skin.  
As I drift into sleep I feel multiple sets of eyes on me and two pairs of hands caressing my body.  
"Ours."  
"Ours."


	18. Bandages (WaylonxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for gore

"No! No, please!"   
The man cowers away, eyes squeezed tight shut. I stand above him completely at a loss of what to do.   
I set up this area thinking nobody but myself would be able to find it. I leave for thirty minutes and come back to an intruder.   
"P-please don’t hurt me..."   
he whimpers, more to himself than to me and tucks his knees up to his chest.  
"Hey, chill out. I’m not going to hurt you. Why are you here?"  
I bend down so I’m at face level with the man and he finally opens his eyes. He seems almost mad with fear, face bloody and battered.   
"I- umm.." He stammers but doesn’t speak, fingers tightly clutching an abused looking camcorder.   
"Okay, well this is my place so you’re gonna have to go."   
His breathing immediately picks up and he grips himself tightly around the middle.  
"No! No- I can’t! Gluskin's looking for me and I can’t run anymore."  
He points to his leg and I examine it in the limited light. It’s bleeding and possibly broken.  
"Oh shit, well I’m no doctor but I’d guess you shouldn’t put any stress on that."  
He nods and his fingers brush the damaged flesh.   
"Don’t touch it!" I snap. "It’ll get infected if it isn’t already."  
I sigh, fumbling in my pockets for some gauze.  
"I was saving this but it looks like you’re not going anywhere like that and I’m happy to give it up if it’ll get rid of you"  
"You’re... helping me?" He speaks, tearful eyes shining.  
"Don’t get used to it."  
I pull out my pocket knife and examine his leg. He jumps back, hands covering his face as he cowers away.  
"Can you not? If I wanted to kill you I’d have done it by now."  
He settles back, letting me take his damaged leg in my hand.  
"I need to cut away the material."   
He nods and I begin cutting at his dirty jumpsuit.   
"So, who are you anyway?" I ask as I slice through the material.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you’re too pretty to be a patient, haven’t seen anyone who doesn’t look like this in a long time."   
I gesture to myself and the burn scars which litter my neck and chest.   
"And you don’t look crazy. Scared, yes. But not crazy."  
"I am- I was a software engineer. I was called in to fix something but they caught me trying to let out their secrets and I ended up here."  
"Who would’ve thought it’d be you needing my help?" I roll my eyes. "Well at least I’m not helping a doctor."  
He gives a nervous laugh.  
"If you had been a doctor this knife would’ve been in your eyeball by now."  
I frown at him and watch him nervously chew his lip.  
"What did they do to you?"  
I give an angry snort. "What haven’t they done to me?"  
I shake my head, fighting back a wave of anger and hurt as I finally cut his leg free.   
He gives a relieved sigh as I toss the material away.  
"I-I’m sorry. I know that’s not worth much but..."  
He trails off and I try to offer a smile, my first in a long time.  
"Let’s just get you bandaged up..."  
I fish out the small bottle of disinfectant I had snatched from a medicine cabinet. I had been saving that too but so far I’ve survived mostly unscathed and he definitely needs it more than me.  
This is going to hurt. A lot."  
He nods and I watch his jaw clench.  
I pour the disinfectant onto his leg and he groans, eyes rolling back in his head.  
"Don’t you dare pass out on me." I mutter, clutching his chin with my free hand.  
"Keep talking, it’ll distract you from the pain. What’s your name? Where are you from?"  
"I’m- ah! God. I’m Waylon park. I’m thirty four, I’m a father of two boys and I want to go home."  
"Okay Waylon, I’m gonna start on your bandages now. Try and keep still."  
"Alright."  
I start securing his bandages, the white gauze sapping up his blood.  
"Thank you, really. You’ve done more for me than I can ever repay."  
I smile and wrap his leg securely, feeling just a little less alone for the first time in a long time.  
"You’re all set."  
"...yeah, thanks, again. I really am sorry for dropping into your hideout uninvited."  
He stumbles to his feet and prepares himself to climb back into the vent above his head.  
Working only on Instinct I grab his arm.  
"Hey, Wait! If Gluskin is still prowling you should probably wait a while, I wouldn’t want you leading him back to me."  
I shrug, feigning nonchalance and continue .  
"After you’ve had some sleep your leg might’ve healed enough to walk on then maybe we can see about getting outta here together."  
I offer him a lopsided smile.  
"Really?" Hope lights his eyes.  
"Sure, might be good to have some company."


	19. Living doll (JeremyxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this one.  
> Trigger warning for brief reference to dubious consent, possessive language and graphic violence/gore.

"No! No Jeremy don’t do this! Don’t let them do this to me!"  
I fight against the medical table which I’ve been strapped to, leather buckles biting my wrists.   
He walks by my side, neat and pristine as ever.  
"Hush, my lovely. This is medicine, you’ve been helping forward the development of science. Soon I’ll be able to take you home, you’ll be all mine forever."  
I struggle and he runs a hand down my scarred cheek. Everything that has happened Is because of him.  
"Fuck you!"   
My voice is only a whisper but it holds so much hate and venom i may as well have been screaming.  
We pause before a set of double doors and he gives a cold smile.   
"See? That right there is the problem. We need to silence that pretty mouth."  
He opens the door and turns to the doctor who has wheeled my bed this far.  
"Thank you. I can take things from here."  
The man nods. "Yes, mr Blaire." He walks away before I can beg him to stop this, not that it would’ve helped.  
He pushes us through into a a surgical theatre and my breathing picks up.  
"Please, no- no more needles. I can’t do it anymore."  
"Shh. You know we have an excellent medical facility, I’ll be right here. Isn’t that right, Doctor?"  
A man with long, grey-blond hair tied in a ponytail struts in behind us, the buttons of his white coat done up at odd angles.   
"Course it is, mr Blaire. You’re in safe hands, buddy."  
The man pats my shoulder, his smile cruel.   
He examines my face, finger and thumb gripping my jaw tightly.   
"Woof, sure you want this one? We could find one that’s a little less banged up."  
He gives my cheek a playful slap and I recoil.   
"Watch your tone, Trager. I’ve overlooked your misdeeds so far but remember that you aren’t irreplaceable."  
The man tuts.  
"Alright! I was just saying... whatever. Ether way you’re gonna want her put under if you want this to be done cleanly. Can’t have too much struggling."  
Jeremy shrugs. "Whatever it takes. Just get it over and done with."  
The doctor steps away and I hear the clunk of metal as he fills a syringe. The needle glints in the artificial light.  
"Oh god. Please don’t do this..."  
"Aw don’t overreact, you’ll be just fine."  
He presses the needle into my arm, tearing my flesh and penetrating my vein.   
I groan as he empties the liquid into me, it seems to burn from the inside and in moments my muscles are shaking.  
"Please..."  
My voice comes out in a last whisper before I lose control and my limbs go limp.

"What does that do?" Jeremy’s voice comes out distorted but the feel of his fingers on my face is too real.  
"Just a little sedative, don’t you worry. She won’t feel a thing."  
No, god. Someone help me!   
I try to struggle, to fight them off but I barely manage to open my eyelids.  
"Mhpff..." my voice comes out as a muffled grunt, my tongue feeling too heavy to move.  
The man above me gives a surprised laugh.   
"Ooh look at that! You’ve got yourself a fighter here, ten milligrams is normally enough to keep someone twice her size down."   
My vision is blurred and it takes all my effort just to blink away my tears.  
I stare up at the doctor and he grins at me, eyes shining with a sadistic glee. He knows exactly what I can feel.  
"Let’s get started then, shall we?"

My head spins and time seems to still. He threads a needle, latex gloves squeaking softly against the metal.   
"This is a lovely, thick polypropylene cotton. Perfect for stitching like this." The man appears to speak to himself as he takes a wet cloth and presses it against my mouth, right under my nose.   
The overpowering smell of rubbing alcohol makes me want to gag.  
He takes the needle in hand and I summon all my strength, hand spasming in a desperate attempt to beg for help.  
"Oh, don’t be nervous. I’m right here, I won’t leave your side. "  
Jeremy squeezes my hand tightly, thumb running over my skin. I can’t find the energy to even hate him anymore.  
"Deep breaths now." The doctor speaks and the needle penetrates my lip. It stabs my gum on the other side and the taste of blood fills my mouth.   
The man pulls my lip back and examines the hole he has made in my face.   
He hums before pulling the thread through the hole and tearing at my already stinging flesh.   
"That’s just perfect. Now back up this way."  
The doctor speaks jovially and pulls my top lip taught before pressing the needle in and slicing my mouth open.  
He pulls the thread tight and my mouth seals tightly shut, skin pulling and tearing.   
"It’ll be easier from now, everything’s all lined up."  
His tongue sticks out between his teeth as he works his way across my mouth.  
I feel blood pool and Congeal in my throat as he works, my mind goes blank as white hot pain shoots through my spine with each tug of the needle.  
This goes on for what feels like hours, the rhythmic, stabbing pain becoming numb as my mind shuts everything out.   
Jeremy squeezes my hand and I let my eyes close. I remember a time when I thought he loved me. I was so sure I had hit the jackpot with this perfect guy...  
Now look at me. Nobody’s coming to save me and it’s all because of him.

...  
"Now lookie here! Your princess is waking up mr Blaire."  
The sound of the doctors voice sends panic shooting through my spine and my eyes fly open.   
"Welcome back to the land of the living Missy! How are you feeling?"  
I groan, trying to tell him that everything hurts. No sound comes out. I try to shout, to scream in panic but my mouth refuses to move.  
He laughs, seeming to take glee in my terror.   
"Ah, yes. Silly question I suppose." He snorts. "There’s only enough room to feed her liquids, I’ll see if I can find some painkillers."   
He steps away and Jeremy takes his place, blazer tossed casually over one shoulder.  
"Hey there. You’ve been asleep for quite awhile."  
I ignore him and try to bring my hands up to my aching mouth, groaning when they’re pulled back to my sides by the leather bindings.  
"Oh no you don’t. You can’t be touching them, you don’t want an infection do you?"  
"Mpfh" i grunt, eyes burning with betrayal.   
He only smiles. "That’s right, you don’t."  
I lay back and cry, tears seeping into my cheeks and down the sides of my head where my hairline used to be.  
A side effect of the engine is aggressive hair loss. For weeks I lost clumps of my hair until there was nothing left but scars and calloused flesh.   
I used to be beautiful...

Time passes, I lose track of how much as I drift in and out of consciousness. They feed me through a straw pushed into a tiny gap at the corner of my mouth and I can’t find the strength to spit it back up. Why can’t they just let me die?  
I barely pay attention to the passing of time anymore, I lay like a rag doll as the doctor changes my bandages and shoots me up with various painkillers. The drugs must work, I don’t feel anything anymore.   
"Good morning sweetness."  
Jeremy enters, polite smile fixed in place. He pats my cheek and I stay perfectly still, watching him through glassy eyes.   
"Today’s the big day, I get to take you home with me. You must be so excited."  
His smile almost looks like a snarl.  
"I’ve taken the whole day off so I can get you situated. Now come on, hop up for me."  
I get to my feet on command, legs only shaking a little. The restraints came off a while ago. I know there’s no point in trying to run and fighting just makes everything harder.   
"That’s my girl." He praises and lifts up the bag which he holds in his hand.  
"We need to get you dressed. I bet it feels good to be out of that hospital gown."  
I look down at the tattered robe I’ve been wearing for what feels like longer than I’ve been alive.  
"I’ve brought you this beautiful dress, don’t you love it?"  
I stare at him, emotionless, dead. Silence is my only weapon.   
He sighs. "Get undressed."  
I drop my gown, unashamed of my naked body. I let him look at every inch of my ruined skin. I want him to see what he’s done.   
Instead of the disgust I expected his eyes are alight with sick lust.   
"God it’s going to be good to have you again."  
He kisses me on my mouth and I stand very still. It hurts.  
He thinks this is about love. It’s not. This is control.   
"Arms up." He speaks to me like an employee, stern and concise.  
I do as I’m told.   
He slips the dress over my head and buttons up the back.   
"There, gorgeous." He observes me for a moment before frowning and rubbing harshly at my cheek.   
"Hmm. We’ll give you a proper bath when you’re home and put some makeup on you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"  
As expected, I say nothing.   
A knock sounds at the door and he calls out for the person to enter. A tall, bald doctor steps inside, pushing a wheelchair to the bed.  
"Sit." Jeremy says. "I’m not having you walk all the way to the car."  
I sit.   
I am rolled through the asylum and out into the daylight. The bright sun burns my eyes but I continue to stare, it’s all I can do now.   
Jeremy doesn’t ask before scooping me from the chair and into the back of his fancy car, I’ve lost so much weight since the engine that I doubt I’m even a problem to lift.   
I fall asleep in the car, head slumped against the window. The gentle rocking of the drive lulls me into a stupor, I cling to this one small pleasure.

He doesn’t bother waking me up before carrying me from the car, the jostling has me jolting upright in his arms. He definitely puts no effort into being gentle.  
"Awake again? All this adventure must’ve exhausted you."  
I say nothing.   
His house is big, more so than I remember but I suppose months trapped in a cell will make any building feel momentous.   
He takes me to the room at the top of the house, to the bed we used to share. Everything looks the same, I’m the only thing that has altered.   
"Sit here."   
He pulls out the dresser chair and pushes me down so that I’m face to face with the mirror.   
I didn’t realise anything could hurt so much...  
My skin is yellowed and torn, stitched together and rough like crumpled paper. My mouth is one puffy, gaping sore. Stitches dark and ugly like a railroad track on the gravel of my skin. Dead, tearful eyes stare back at me.   
A hairless, mindless corpse. A broken toy.   
"Come on, now. Your makeup is all still here."  
I pick up a bottle of mascara, wondering why I ever thought I needed it.   
My body remembers the motions and I follow his command on autopilot but my mind can only fade away, my thoughts elsewhere.   
"There. Better already. You’re going to do this every morning."  
His words are commanding and leave no room for argument, not that I have any to give.   
I nod. It’s easier when you don’t fight.   
"You have free roam of this house everywhere but my office. You will never step outside the door. The doctor injected you with a microchip and I get alerts every hour on the hour, do you understand?"  
I stare, scratching at my skin with the stubs which used to be my fingernails.  
I say nothing.   
His smile becomes tight. "Answer me, love. I’d hate to think I’d have to have you put back into the engine. That would so ruin our day."  
Fear pools in my gut and I nod, apologetic tears pricking my eyes.   
I take his hand in mine and squeeze imploringly.  
His expression softens. "That’s my girl."  
I close my eyes and go limp as he unbuttons the dress, lips pressing against my raw mouth. I let him move me, strip me and empty himself into me with no complaints.  
I don’t fight, don’t even try. What’s the point now?  
I know who I belong to. I know what I am.  
Jeremy Blaire's living doll.


	20. Transformation (EddiexWaylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for gore and borderline sexual violence 
> 
> Request for 'yeet'

I thought the worst part would be the procedure, I didn’t even consider the possibility that I would survive. Why would I? Nobody else did.   
As I’ve found out the procedure wasn’t so bad but the recovery is much, much worse.  
Minutes after Eddie had tied me down I had passed out from pain and fear. I wasn’t conscious beyond the first cut.  
Now I feel everything. The raw, empty pain of being torn open and sewn back together. The agonising weightlessness of knowing that a part of you has been taken away.  
Everything hurts.   
...but I asked for this, didn’t I?  
"Darling, so good to see you awake. I’ve not been able to keep my mind off you."  
Eddie strides over, blood staining his previously white shirt.  
"Hello Eddie." I whisper, voice hoarse. I’m used to these visits by now.   
"My little miracle. How are you feeling today, darling?"  
He strokes my face. He was so cruel before, now he holds me miraculous.   
I want to say so many things. That I hurt worse than I thought possible, that I think my mind is broken and I can’t remember what is real anymore. Instead I smile.  
"A little sore but better than ever."  
He grins with pride.   
"I must say that is excellent! I will disinfect the stitching for you."  
I lay back, keeping very still and fighting the feeling in my gut that screams to get away. He just wants to help me... make me better.   
"Ooh it’s looking so good. You truly are my special girl."  
He’s right, he must be. He’s made me what I’m supposed to be. I’m a girl...aren’t I? So why does his use of those pronouns make my head ache?  
I force a smile. "Thank you, Eddie."  
He pours rubbing alcohol onto my groin and I whine. Pain shoots up my spine, licking like flames in my blood.  
I knew not to fight now. No matter how much something hurts Eddie could make it hurt worse, he doesn’t take kindly to resistance.   
I remember back to his lessons in womanly etiquette. 'A woman should leave all decisions to her husband. He knows best.'  
Lisa was never submissive. My head hurts at the thought of her. Did she even exist? Everything before Eddie is starting to fade. Maybe this was always my life.  
"Perhaps today we can try walking?"   
It’s not a question, though it’s phrased like one.   
"Please Eddie, give me just a little more time. It hurts so much when I move."  
I keep my voice as meek as I can, trying to intimidate him would only get me killed but sometimes he could be persuaded.  
"Oh come now, darling. Don’t be difficult."  
He tries to usher me upwards and I shy away. I know he’s only doing what’s best for me but I can’t find the strength to move.   
"Please, just a little longer. It hurts."  
His jaw tightens. "I thought you’d be used to pain seeing as you’re a no-good slut!"  
His hand slams down hard on the bed side table inches from my head and I recoil into myself. Tears spring down my cheeks and I sniffle into my soiled nightgown.   
As quickly as the anger came it goes and he sits on the bed, eyes full of remorse.  
"Oh darling. Don’t cry."   
He pulls me into his arms and I cry harder.  
"Y-you said you’d stop that... you wouldn’t use those words anymore." I cry into his shirt, body shaking with the pain.  
"I know my love, I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I need to consider how over emotional the fairer sex can be. You’ve been through a lot, I should expect that you will overreact to certain things."  
I burry my face in his neck, eyes stinging.   
"I’m sorry, you’re right. I suppose I’m just embarrassed that you have to see me in such a state, I don’t look like much of a bride."   
"Darling, you are beautiful. You are perfect and as soon as you can walk again we are getting married and you have a perfect place to grow our babies. You’re excited, aren’t you darling?"  
I nod and smile even though my stomach has seized. "I’m so excited."  
"Good, now let’s try getting you up, I think it’s about time you were dressed. It’s not becoming of a lady to be in her nightclothes so late in the day, you know."  
My cheeks redden with shame.   
"Oh yes, you’re right. I’m so sorry."  
I try to struggle to my feet but pain stabs through my abdomen and sends me toppling back onto the bed.   
I feel like crying. He doesn’t deserve this. I’m a bad woman, a horrible wife. I just want to be good enough for him.  
"Slowly now, darling. No need to rush. Here, let me help."  
He offers me a hand and I take it, loving how his body dwarfs mine.   
He pulls me to my feet and holds me around the waist to keep me upright. The stitches at my groin burn but the feeling of his arms wrapped so lovingly around me soothes me.   
After a few minutes the ache dulls and I cling to my fiancé’s sleeve less tightly.  
"Thank you Eddie. You’re so good to me."  
He flashes a grin, teeth displayed. "Anything for my darling. Wait until you see what I’ve made for you."  
He shuffles away after propping me up against the wall and fumbles in a black bag I hadn’t seen him bring.   
He pulls out a pale dress printed with pink flowers, very clearly made by Eddie himself.   
His smile becomes a little shy. "These are made from the vocational block curtains. Once you have it on I’ll make some altercations."  
I practically swoon. "I love it!!" I hobble forward until he’s within arms distance and then push myself into his arms. "Will you help me put it on?"  
"Of course, love."  
Lovingly he pulls my nightdress over my head and folds it. He runs his hands along the length of my body, eyes lighting with lust.   
"So beautiful..." He whispers and one finger traces my skin. I blush, arms wrapping around my torso to cover my flat chest.   
"Thank you Eddie."  
He grins at my bashfulness. "You are adorable, darling. We both know that I shouldn’t see you this way before the wedding but this is a special case. I know you’re not just another slut. You’re special."  
I lift my arms and he slips the fabric over my head. It falls to my knees and clings around my hips. I feel beautiful.  
"It’s perfect. You’re so talented."  
I want to twirl around the room but the fear of tearing my stitches keeps me firmly in place.  
"Why thank you darling, I knew you would be appreciative of my talents." He sighs, eyes averted. "After so many ungrateful whores I’m so happy that I’ve found a good girl."  
He presses a kiss to my forehead. He’s told me many times before about the others, women he tried to help, to make better. They all betrayed him. My poor Eddie has been through so much, I’m so glad he found me.  
I used to be like them, scared and ungrateful. I ran from him, tried to hide. I had been brainwashed, I know that now. Eddie set me free even if he had to hurt me first...

A woman stands before me, striking brown eyes full of betrayal and pain. I look down at my body, fingers clutching my jeans. Jeans? No, that’s not right. Where’s my dress? Eddie made two new ones just for me. What happened?  
The girl stares at me, her gaze vacant and I walk up to her.  
"Hello? Can you help me?"  
Her eyes widen with fear and she tries to speak, blood spills from between her teeth, thick and dark. She chokes on it, spitting dirty red liquid all down my front.   
"Oh my god.." I shriek, backing away  
she stumbles forward and grips my shoulders with her bony hands. The blood pouring from her mouth thins to a a trickle and she speaks, her voice hoarse and groaning.  
"....Waylon..." she heaves. Spitting blood and saliva into my face.   
I know her voice. Fuck, I know her.  
"Lisa?"   
She clings to me tightly, whole body shaking and I watch the light leaving her eyes. She goes limp, just another body. Another body to add to his pile..  
I’m crying now, fat tears falling down my cheeks and onto her dirty face.   
"No...no... Lisa, please."  
I cup her cheeks, already knowing she’s beyond help but I can’t let her go.   
If I lose her now I’ll lose her forever...

"Darling! Wake up..."  
My eyes snap open and relief floods me at the sight of Eddie’s face looming over me.   
I fling my arms around his neck and hold on tight, I kiss his cheek frantically and practically sob into his shoulder.   
"Love, whatever is the matter? You were crying in your sleep."  
He takes both his hands and cups my face, thumbs tracing tear tracks on my cheeks.  
"Eddie..."  
I whisper his name, tearful eyes staring up at him as he perches on the side of my bed.  
"Yes, darling?"  
One hand bushes my hair out of my face, it’s still cropped short but it has time to grow. I’ll get it just how he likes it. I’ll be a lady for him.   
"I love you."  
His eyes light up and he smiles.   
"Oh darling, I love you too. You’re my special girl."  
I lean forward, pressing a kiss to his lips for the first time. Cautiously, he kisses me back but as I try to deepen the kiss he breaks away.  
"Darling, you should get some rest."  
He tries to pull the covers up over my bare chest but I take his hand.  
"I don’t want to sleep anymore. I want you."  
My hand slides from his face down his neck and into the collar of his undone shirt.  
His breath intakes sharply.   
"This isn’t how things are done, love. We cannot lay together as man and wife until we are married. You know that."  
His voice is still soft and undeniably gentle, the vulgar language stopped days after my recovery and now he’s the perfect gentleman.  
"Then let’s get married. I know you have the rings. We can say our vows now and have the ceremony in a few days. You have the rest of our lives to take me out of my beautiful wedding dress."  
His eyes meet mine and he bites his lower lip. I can see his resolve slipping.  
"Don’t you think there’s something terribly romantic about eloping in the candlelight with the love of your life?"  
Wordlessly he pulls me in for another kiss before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two rings, one silver, the other gold.  
"It may not fit perfectly because I had to cut it off the finger of a whore for you but it’s a symbol of our love."  
His words send static buzzing through my head but I keep my smile plastered on.  
"I love it."  
"With this ring I stake my claim upon you as well as my eternal love and loyalty. I swear to be your husband for as long as we both shall live."  
His words are gentle, whispered like a sordid secret between us. He grasps my left hand and pushes the metal onto my ring finger, it’s way too tight and my finger turns a little red.   
"It’s perfect."   
I whisper and he kisses my knuckles.  
"It’s your turn, darling."  
He presses his ring into my Palm. Okay I can do this..  
"W-with this ring I ask you to be my husband. I will cherish you for as long as we live. I want to give you the family you’ve always wanted."  
I slide the ring onto his finger and he intertwines our hands.  
His smile is huge. "I now pronounce us husband and wife." He leans in close, eyes full of amusement. "I may now kiss the bride."  
He leans in and his lips are on mine. I waste no time pulling him close and letting his tongue slip past my lips.   
He claims my mouth, hand clasping the back of my neck and fisting in my hair.   
He pulls back and we both pant hard. I smile and take our intertwined hand, bringing it to rest over my flat chest.  
"Touch me, Eddie, please."  
I groan as he rubs himself against my thigh, fingers tracing my skin.   
"That’s my good girl…"  
He pulls me into another long kiss and I fumble to unbutton his trousers.   
He hums against my ear as I free his erection.   
He strokes himself and pulls the blanket away from my naked body.  
"Come here, darling. God, I wanna make love to my woman. I’m going to fill you up with my seed and put a fucking baby in that little womb of yours."  
His attempt at dirty talk makes me cringe and feels more for his benefit than mine but I play along.  
I nod and rub my bare behind against his groin, careful to avoid my still tender scar.  
"I’ve never done this before..."  
My cheeks burn. I didn’t think I was a virgin but now I can’t even remember. everything before Eddie could be a hallucination.   
"I know you haven’t. You’ve been saving yourself for me."  
I nod, compliant. "Of course I have."  
He thrusts into me with little compassion and the pain sucks all the breath from my lungs.  
My body goes stiff and tears prick my eyes.  
"Oh god... Eddie, it hurts."  
He doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow his pace. He smiles and presses a kiss to my hair.  
"Oh darling, that’s natural. Conception is always painful. Endure for my sake."  
I struggle against him, every movement he makes inside me sends burning agony through the stitches in my groin.  
"I can’t. Please...it’s too soon, it’s unbearable."  
His grip on my waist becomes crushing and he pulls me forward, burying my face in the crook of his neck and muffling my complaints.  
I sob into his skin, maybe he’s right. I’m his wife and it’s my job to please him, no matter what. This is what it takes to make our family.   
I bite down on my fist as he fucks into me, I feel lightheaded and if I had eaten anything I’m sure I would’ve been sick.   
I wonder if Eddie is so lost in his own pleasure he doesn’t notice the flesh on my groin tearing and inky black stitching ripping open, maybe he doesn’t care. I stare down at the bleeding gouge with strange calm. It doesn’t matter, Eddie can fix it. He can fix anything. This isn’t about me, this is about our family, his children.   
He fills me with his seed and stills at last, panting hard close to my ear.  
I feel the room spin as he takes my face in his hands.  
"Oh you’ve gone and torn your stitches. That won’t do."  
He picks me up from the sticky red puddle I had been lying in and carries me like his bride. My head snaps backwards, too heavy for my neck to support and I stare at our bed as my blood soaks into the mattress, staining it a dirty brown.  
My vision swims and I lose consciousness seconds before Eddie drops me onto the table.  
"Don’t you worry, darling. I’ll fix you right up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time he says darling take a shot


	21. Feral (EddiexWaylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for degrading language, sex and BDSM aspects  
> A late Christmas gift for Honour, hope you enjoy

"Hey, I’m coming home. Make sure you’re indoors, okay?"  
My voice trembles the slightest bit over the phone and I hold it tight to my ear.  
"You cannot be serious, darling. You’re planning to drive two hours across the country? I thought you still had another week of work."  
Eddie sounds worried and I sigh.  
"I got finished early. I’m supposed to stay until tomorrow but I can’t stand another night alone. I need you."  
My voice dips and I smile as I listen to his sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.  
"God, darling. You have no idea how much I crave your body. I feel as though I am going insane. I- how long will you be?"  
"I’m leaving now. I love you."  
I hang up before he can respond and drop my phone onto the empty passenger seat. I have to get home.

The night appears blue under the light of the street lamps that line our road. I pull up on our driveway and stare at the house. All the lights are on and everything looks so warm and safe.  
I shut the car off and listen to the humming engine die in the silence of the night. I climb out and feel the familiar crunch of the gravel under my shoes.  
I’m home.  
I don’t even need to knock before the front door is thrown open and the light spills out onto the driveway, welcoming me inside.  
I’m engulfed by strong arms and held tight to my husbands chest. He squeezes me so hard I forget how to breathe. I suck in a breath at last, inhaling his scent and finally relaxing after so long away from him.  
He lets me go and I turn to close the door. In the few seconds we part his demeanour has shifted and when I turn back around he looms over me, eyes alight with desire.  
"Would you care to explain yourself?" His voice is stern and serious but his eyes give away his amusement.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask, although I already have an inkling of what he has planned.  
"Don’t play dumb with me, you minx. You have denied me what’s mine for such a long time."  
As he speaks his voice drops and he steps into my space, caging me against the front door with his body.  
On instinct I submit and watch him through my eyelashes, we’ve played this game before.  
"I know I have, I’m sorry."  
My words come out softly and I caress his cheek, feeling the stubble that rests there.  
He slaps my hand away and pushes me hard against the door, body flush against mine and fingers curling around my throat like a warning.  
"Being denied for so long can turn even the most honourable of gentlemen into beasts, you know? I don’t know if I will be able to restrain myself now that I have you at my mercy."  
His eyes glide down my body to the tent in my pants. "Though... I see no need to restrain myself when you insist on acting such a whore. You enjoy this, don’t you?"  
I nod my head, already losing myself in desire after so long without him.  
"Yes Eddie. Please."  
He stiffens and his fingers close around my throat. "Excuse me? You will address me as Husband or Sir." He hums, lips brushing my earlobe. "Is that clear, little slut?"  
He releases his hold on my throat and I gulp in a breath. "Yes sir."  
"Good." He hums and kisses me hard, tongue invading my mouth. He kisses me like a starving man, I’m his favourite meal and I love it. He pulls away, pressing our foreheads together. "Do you remember our safe word?"  
I nod, eyes locked on his. "Walrider."  
He smiles and wraps both arms around my hips. "That’s right, now tell me what you want me to do to you."  
His command is soft but his tone leaves me weak in the knees.  
"Use me." I whisper. "Treat me like your fuck toy, nothing is off limits."  
He doesn’t need to be told twice, scooping me into his arms and crushing my mouth against his.  
I curl my legs around his hips and cling to him, taking up the heat of his body.  
He carries me to the bedroom, mouth on mine the whole way. He throws us both onto the bed, squashing me beneath his weight.  
Both my hands are pinned above my head and he growls in my ear, breath rapid. He appears, by all accounts to have lost himself to built up lust.  
I grind into him, knowing eight different ways to drive him wild. In his fantasy I’m his whore and I plan to act the part.  
"W-what are you planning to do with me?" I whisper, squeezing his hand.  
He hums, nails running over my skin. "Oh darling. Everything." He twists my body beneath him like a rag doll. "Anything I damn well please."  
He bites my exposed shoulder, teeth claiming my flesh hard enough to draw blood.  
I whine, baring my neck to him.  
"Not that it’s really any of your concern. You love to be used, the more it hurts the better, right? My little tart wants it rough."  
He huffs and his hand slips into my underwear, feeling my hardness.  
"Look at you... you’re leaking already. Looks like you’re all ready for me."  
I nod. "Yes sir."  
"That’s my good whore. Now, let’s get those off."  
He grins, rolling my underwear down my hips. I lay naked and exposed to his hungry gaze.  
He runs one finger from the base of my cock to its head, catching the droplets of my precum which he then lifts to his lips.  
I squirm at his touch, already so sensitive and greedy for any pleasure he is willing to allow me. He sucks on the tip of his pointer finger and moans erotically as he cleans away my fluid with his tongue.  
Slowly he retracts his finger, leaving it to glisten with his saliva.  
"You are delicious, darling. You will always be my delicacy of choice. How I’ve missed the way you taste..."  
His voice is a low purr and I’m reminded for the umpteenth time since I returned how enchanting he can be.  
"I have no idea how I have survived without my mouth on yours for so long, now I think it’s time to reclaim what belongs to me."  
The same finger that caressed my shaft is now circling my entrance, wet and teasing.  
He appears to savour the moment before pushing inside me and my body accepts him readily.  
He hums. "Your body is greedy for me, love. After so long away it’s good to see you still know your place."  
I nod, body quaking. I need him. "I do, please."  
He ignores me, pushing in another finger and flexing them from inside me.  
"I should never have let you leave my side. It drives me crazy imagining you flaunting that sexy little body of yours to every man in the office. I bet they all want to fuck you, look at yourself. I wonder, do you let them know that you’ve already been claimed?"  
I nod, arms wrapping around his neck. "Yes, husband, yes! Everyone knows I belong to you. I wouldn’t let anyone else touch me, I’m always going to be yours."  
He smiles and his fingers jut forward, hitting the spot inside me that leaves my whole body shaking.  
"That may be so, but look how your body reacts to being touched. You’re such a slut, aren’t you?"  
I close my eyes, panting hard from the feelings that spasm through my body.  
"Answer me, darling. The thought of collaring that pretty neck is becoming more appealing by the moment."  
In one moment his hand has closed around my throat and cutting off my airway as his fingers assault my prostate. The mix of pleasure and discomfort rocketing my senses and frying my nerve endings.  
He releases his hold just enough to let me gasp in a breath.  
I caress the arm throttling my windpipe as though returning affection.  
"Yes! Yes sir. You can do whatever you want with me."  
The hand around my throat loosens and cups the back of my head lovingly.  
"Correct. Now I’m going to fill you up. Are you ready, gorgeous?"  
His voice softens and for a moment the curtain drops. He loves to play master in the bedroom but the truth is that he worships me.  
He enters me with an almighty groan, panting hard as he holds me on his lap. He thrusts all the way inside me with no hesitation and a little whine slips past my lips.  
"You feel so fucking good." He speaks, breath laboured and I find myself wondering how his self resolve must be dangling by a thread. How far do I have to push him before he completely loses himself in his lust?  
I moan like a whore, baring down on his cock with my inner muscles and he pulls back to the hilt before slamming back inside me full-force, one hand fisting around my cock.  
"Agh! You filthy fucking slut!"  
He grips my hips tightly and lifts me up like I weigh nothing before fucking me back down on his cock. I go limp, body pliant as he uses me for his pleasure.  
With only a few calculated thrusts of his hips he’s reduced me to a brainless, sobbing mess.  
I moan his name over and over like some kind of mantra along with a few incoherent curse words. I can tell he’s too far gone to care about titles.  
His teeth claim my neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruises.  
"Eddie... so close. I’m close, please."  
"Yeah baby?" He doesn’t slow his pace, only stroking my length and letting up his grip on my hips.  
"Oh god. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...please."  
My body quakes as I teeter on the edge of orgasm. I moan, face buried in his neck and beg incoherently for my release.  
With one last thrust he hits my prostate and I cum all over his hand.  
I’m shaking, whole body reeling from the agonising pleasure.  
I cling to his sweaty body, half conscious as he uses my over sensitive hole like some kind of fuck-doll to finish himself off. I love feeling like his favourite little plaything.  
He paints my insides as he finishes, his cry of pleasure is carnal and animalistic.  
His breathing is ragged as he pulls out of me, flaccid and exhausted.  
"God, I love you." He mumbles.  
I smile nestling into his arms as he wraps us both in the bedsheets. "Love you too Eddie. Missed you."  
He hums and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Is there anything I can get for you, darling?"  
I shake my head. "No, just stay with me."  
He settles back into bed beside me and his strong arms engulf me. 

I wake to the soft purr of Eddie’s breath as he lays asleep beside me. The curtains keep our room shrouded in darkness but I can tell that the sun is high In the sky.  
With a kiss to my beloved husband’s hair I slip from his arms and out into the kitchen.

The wooden slats are warm against my bare feet as I cross the room. I pull up the blind, not worried about anyone seeing my nakedness as I look into our backyard. I pour out pancake mix, thinking how good it will be to surprise Eddie with breakfast.  
I set the cooker and listen to the happy little crackle of the cooking pancakes.  
"What do we have here then?"  
A voice coos from behind me, low and full of amusement.  
I hide my surprise and turn to face Eddie who stands naked and grinning in the doorway.  
"I thought I smelled something good. Is my pet cooking breakfast?"  
I nod, taking the spoon from the counter and pressing the leftover batter to his lips.  
"Yes sir, are you hungry?" I whisper, voice suggestive.  
"Oh, absolutely ravenous."  
He pulls me into a kiss, closing off the burner and shoving me into the counter.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, already breathless.  
"I don’t want anything to burn." He stalks back up to me, wooden spoon caked n batter held in one hand like a weapon. "You see darling..." He hovers inches from my face looking too much like a carnivore on the hunt.  
"I’m nowhere near finished with you..."


	22. Interrogation (JeremyxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Lida Swain on tumblr  
> Trigger warnings for non con elements and smut

"Excuse me, are you the tech developer working under Mister Waylon Park?"  
I jump in my seat as a hand comes to rest on my shoulder and a mans voice speaks above me.   
I scramble from my seat and turn to face the man who spoke to me. He’s remarkably handsome in his smart suit and he watches me through a piercing gaze.  
"Hello, yes- I am."  
He smiles, white teeth displayed. "Good. I’m Jeremy Blaire. Please, follow me."  
He turns, walking away and I struggle to keep up with his brisk pace.   
We pause at a door. "Wait here."  
He enters the room and I peer past the door into a glam looking office. He grabs a briefcase and returns to the doorway, polite smile still in place.   
"Thank you, now we can head out."  
I stumble along behind him as my mind struggles to keep up.   
"I’m sorry, was- wasn’t that your office? I thought you needed me to fix your computer."  
He gives a little laugh but doesn’t look towards me, continuing to walk.  
"No. I must ask you some questions and I don’t want to eat into your evening so I’m taking you for dinner."  
My jaw drops and I can’t find it in myself to refuse him, not that he appears to be asking.   
We leave the building through the back and a sleek, black car pulls up beside us.  
He smiles more smugly than before and opens the back door.   
"I called for my driver just before I came to find you. Please, ladies first."  
When I don’t initially move his hand presses firmly on my shoulder and pushes me down into the seat.   
I sit stiffly on the leather upholstery, feeling the blast of the air conditioning, Jeremy slides into the seat beside me and I listen to the ominous click as the doors lock.   
"Where to, mr Blaire?" The driver speaks, not even acknowledging my presence.  
"Home." He responds and the man begins to drive.  
After some minutes of silence I clear my throat.   
"Mr Blaire, what exactly was it you wanted to ask me about?"   
He smiles but ignores my question, reaching into the drinks container which sits between our seats and pulling out a bottle.   
"Please, we’re not on the clock anymore. Call me Jeremy. Champagne?"  
I stammer, not unaware of how he is leading the conversation.  
"Oh! Um… No, thank you."  
He scoffs. "Come now, no need to be so formal. It almost seems like you’re hiding something."  
I blanch, feeling my face redden under his gaze. "I’m not hiding anything. Things have just been very stressful recently. I’m sorry."  
He barks out a laugh and sips from his glass of champagne.  
"Really? Well that’s no surprise. Nobody understands the trials and tribulations of our workplace like myself. I’m head of practices and funding for Murkoff, after all."  
I nod along as he speaks about his job and poorly disguises his bragging.   
The car pulls to a halt and I squint to see through the tinted window.   
"It appears that we have reached our destination." He leaves the car and saunters to my side to open the door. He stands in the doorway, hand outstretched. I take it and lose my breath as our skin is pressed together. I look around, taking in the expanse of the house that stands before me.   
"This is all your house?"   
His smile is much wider as he watches my expression.   
"Of course, welcome to my villa. This is where I stay when I’m needed at Mount Massive. Maybe I should take you to my main residence in the city sometime. I would love to have you as my guest."  
He steps into my space, our faces inches apart and suddenly my head is spinning. Surely he isn’t going to kiss me. It doesn’t matter how much I want him to...  
His breath ghosts over my face and he squeezes my hand, a little smile causing his perfect lips to quirk up.   
He takes my hand more firmly and lifts it between us, eyes never leaving me until they suddenly dart down and he glances at the wristwatch I had forgotten I was wearing.  
"It seems we’re a little early for dinner. No matter, I’ll have our drinks prepared while we wait." Before my mind can process his movements he presses his lips against the back of my hand. "Come this way." The moment passes and he releases me, leaving nothing but the tingling of my skin to remind me of his interaction. 

"So, tell me more about your job. All I know is that you work under me. Do you enjoy what you do?"  
I smile, trying to find an acceptable answer while admiring the way he looks leaning against the warm, wooden surface of the bar.   
"I do. I’ve always had an interest in computers, how they work. All those little wires and dials-...." I cut myself off with a nervous laugh, feeling silly.  
"Yes, well working for a company like Murkoff isn’t for everyone, you must be a remarkable woman."  
I feel myself all but glow under his praise, teeth claiming my lower lip to hide my smile.  
"When I spoke with Mister Park he commended your ability to programme."  
I look down shyly. "That was very kind of him. He has been a very good teacher, a good guy."  
His eyes narrow and he leans towards me. "Really? What makes you say that? Has he ever discussed any of his 'good deeds' with you?"   
All the affection has left his voice and I blanch, scrambling for an answer.  
"N-not that I can think of offhand....Why?"  
I take a step back, suddenly nervous again. This suddenly feels more like an interrogation than a flirtatious discussion.   
His smile returns quickly and he slinks back into my space.   
"I apologise if I came across a little harsh. I misspoke. What I mean to say is do you and Mister Park have a close relationship?"  
His fingers slip over the back of my hand and he caresses the skin gently. His voice has dropped and he mumbles so I have to lean close to hear him.  
I smile coyly, forgetting my previous apprehension as he breaks down all my defences with his gorgeous blue eyes.  
"I’m not sure what you mean."   
He huffs out a breath. "I mean...Did the two of you confide in one another?"  
His fingers move again, up my arm and down to clasp my hip  
"Not really..." my breathing is laboured and I struggle to catch my breath between words. "He kind of... kept to himself."  
His eyes shine with some kind of victorious amusement.  
"I see." He whispers, leaning in so that our lips are centimetres apart. "That’s very good."  
Just as I think his lips are going to close over mine a knock at the door has him pulling back and straightening his suit.   
"Enter." He calls and a young woman stands in the doorway.   
"Sorry to interrupt, sir. Your dinner is ready."  
He smiles, hands clapped together. "Excellent. Right this way."  
I follow him as he heads into another room. A long table is set and at the centre sits an enormous bouquet of flowers and the lights have been dimmed.   
He pulls out a seat to the right hand of his place at the head of the table and gestures for me to sit.   
This time I need no prompting and slip into my seat, taking up my third glass of an expensive wine that Jeremy had fetched from his cellar.   
"This is beautiful, Jeremy." I speak as he sits down. He rests his hand over mine on the table and squeezes, making my stomach flip.   
"Nothing but the best for my esteemed guest." He purrs.  
I blush, hoping the low light covers the rose in my cheeks. "I just wish I could be more appropriately dressed. If I knew we’d be having dinner I would’ve worn something nicer than this." I fumble with my baggy jeans, suddenly self conscious.   
He leans toward me. "You look absolutely delectable as you are. Now, you should eat something."  
He points to my plate and I take in the unfamiliar dish. Our plates are scarcely covered but the food is expertly garnished.  
I take up my fork and take a mouthful, giving a pleased little hum at the taste.  
He smiles at my response. "It’s good to know you’re enjoying yourself."  
I take another long sip of my drink.  
I grin. "I am, you’ve been very good company."  
I find myself charmed by his smile as he finishes his meal. "Are you sure there’s nothing else you would like from today?" His voice is suggestive and my lips part. He stands up and pulls me to my feet. I stumble and press myself into his arms.   
"Oh dear. A little light on our feet, are we? It must be the wine."  
I nod, eyes locked on his and heart rate pumping like crazy. "Yes.." I whisper.  
Then he kisses me. Our mouths meet and I feel relief flood through me. I kiss him back hard, mouth opening for him. He hauls my body into his arms and carries me to the empty side of the dining table before leaning me against the wood. I pant , gripping his shoulders for support as my legs wobble again.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, mind spinning.   
He grins wolfishly. "I need a free hand, sweetheart."   
His fingers glide over my chest, dipping over my stomach and pulling back the waistline of my jeans.  
"I want to make you feel good." He hums and I nod, body shaking and desperate for him.  
His hand slips into my underwear and he expertly finds his way to my sex. He runs one finger over my folds, sending sparks through my body.   
"You’re so warm, so wet... You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you?"  
"Mhm...yes." I respond without thought and shamelessly twitch my hips into his hand.   
"There we go..." he whispers, lips brushing my ear. "I forgot to mention, I still have a couple of questions to ask you."  
"Huh?" My brain struggles to register his words as he strokes me, one finger dipping inside me.   
"Do you have any close connections with the Park family?" His voice is suddenly harsh but his touch is still wonderfully gentle.  
"Wha?- What are you doing?" I speak in a slur, too lightheaded to process what’s happening.   
"Keeping you honest. Now answer my question or you get nothing. Don’t even try to lie to me."  
As I struggle to find a response he stops his movements and retracts his fingers.  
"I- no. We never met. Why are you-"  
"Good. Did Mr Park ever speak about his reluctance to help fix the Morphogenic engine?"   
I struggle, trying to shift away. I have enough of my mind left to know I shouldn’t release information like that. I close my mouth but instead of stopping as he did before his fingers Speed up, curling inside me as his thumb caresses my sex. I gasp for breath as I feel my pleasure build. I dig my nails into his skin and he laughs.  
"Are you close?" He keeps going, eyes wicked.  
I nod, moaning and exposing my neck to him as I teeter on the edge of release.   
"Too bad." His voice is deceivingly gentle as he retracts his hand and the pleasure dissolves into an agonising nothingness.   
I whine, feeling completely neglected.   
"I told you that if you don’t speak up then this was going to stop. You should learn to follow instructions."  
I pant as his hand slips back into my underwear, caressing me and leaving me so over-sensitised that I ache.   
"Let’s try again. Did Waylon ever tell you about his 'moral' problems with the Programme?"   
I curl my hands into fists and groan, pushing out an answer.  
"God, fuck! Yes."   
He hums and continues touching me. "Okay. Do you agree?"  
"...what?" I sound exhausted even to my own ears.   
"Do you agree that the Morphogenic Engine programme is immoral?"  
"No.." My voice is weak and his spare hand, which has been holding me upright grips my face tightly.   
"Do not lie to me." He speaks in a snarl, fingers digging so hard into my skin that I’m sure he’s left bruises. He sighs. "Let’s take a little break, yes?" He retracts his hand and wraps his arm back around my waist, holding me up. "As much as I need you to answer my questions..." He runs one finger over my lower lip. "I really want to use your pretty mouth."   
In one smooth motion he’s dropped my body and locks his hand in my long hair. I go completely limp, unable to stop myself falling. He holds me up by my hair, causing my neck to ache and my head to burn under his grasp.   
My head spins and I feel sick, why can’t I get up? My limbs are all too heavy.   
He unzips his fly and drops his trousers, his erection springs free and he strokes himself, smug expression crossing his face.   
My jaw is already slack so when he presses the head of his cock against my tongue he has easy access to push his way down my throat. I choke around him but he pays me no attention, his fistful of my hair keeping me still as he fucks my mouth.   
He moans loudly, the deep vibration, going all the way through his body.   
He speeds up, still using my throat like some kind of sex toy, the rough treatment sending an ache through my head with every thrust of his hips.   
I whine, trying to get him to let up a little but the sound seems only to add to his arousal and he finishes in my mouth with a groan. His seed dribbles down my chin as he pulls out and tucks himself away. He smiles, tugging my limp body up by my armpits. Our eyes meet again and I try to remember how they looked before they became so cruel.  
He lets me fall back onto the table, head hitting the wood with a crack.   
"There’s a good girl. I put a muscle relaxant in your wine, we should wait for that to wear off before we try anything else."  
He looms over me, his aura appearing to glow red in the dim light.  
"One last question." He hums, wiping the remains of his ejaculation from my lips. "Do you have anyone nearby that will miss you when you disappear? Parents? Boyfriend?"  
My besotted mind struggles as I answer. "No."  
He smiles, lips turning up but the light doesn’t reach his eyes.   
"Good. We would’ve just dumped you in the engine with Park but..."  
He kisses me, teeth biting into my lip hard enough to draw blood. "You’re too much fun to throw away." He licks my blood up and steps out of my line of sight. "I’m keeping you for myself."


	23. Slice (TragerxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for 0thatfangirl0  
> Trigger warnings for graphic depictions of violence and sexual content 
> 
> My basic idea was what if Trager had a victim that was a huge masochist and enjoyed the torture.

"Do whatever you want to me, I’ll like it. Just keep me alive."   
My words ring In my ears as I sit in the chair, course rope pinning me so tightly to the wood that my limbs have started to go numb. My sweatpants are stuck to me and their wetness leaves me chilled to the bone. I wet myself three hours ago, I’ve been sitting here for five. I stare at the clock, the ticking of the hands driving my mind over the edge.   
Tick. Tick. Tick....Click.  
The door behind me scrapes open and I listen to the soft humming of a mans voice.   
"Hello there, hope I didn’t keep you too long."   
His voice is jovial, accent lilting as he speaks. I bite down on my gag and try to twist so I can see him better.   
"Hey! No need to get yourself excited, I’ll be right with you."   
I still in my seat, knowing by now that it’s more rewarding to fellow orders.   
The doctor circles me, eyes shining in the artificial light. He looks me up and down, mouth twisting into a smile that displays his yellow, broken teeth.   
"Oh dear, did we have an accident? How unfortunate. Let’s get you out of those." He backs away only to return with a knife in hand. "You’re lucky I brought my equipment with me." He kneels before me, still humming as he positions himself between my open legs. The tip of the knife presses against my ankle and he drags the blade upwards through the sodden material. The tearing sound has panic flooding my brain and pleasure rushing to my groin. He continues to rip slowly up my thigh until he reaches the jut of my pelvic bone, the tent in my pants.   
He gives an amused scoff, knowing how the fear and humiliation turns me on. We’ve been playing this game for weeks now. He first took me from my cell for the same sick treatment he inflicted on many others. I had heard whisperings of the 'sadist doctor' and his passion for torture. He removed the foot from my left leg with excellent precision, making each cut deep but not so harmful that I would pass out. I knew right away what he was but it took him a little while to see me clearly. My flirtations kept him on his toes and so he came back for more. He’d never met anyone who was as much of a freak as him. I’ve got him addicted.   
I know I have no real power here, if he chooses to kill me there’s nothing I could do but I have to cling to this small victory or I have nothing.  
I moan into my gag as he strokes his fingers over my thigh and up my length, after hours of nothing but discomfort the pleasure is overwhelming.  
He stands again and wipes his hand over his apron and his fingers come back stained with blood. I feel jealousy spike in my veins. Was he playing with someone else?   
I squirm in my seat and make muffled sounds of protest against my gag. He unties the material freeing my mouth and I gasp in a breath, jaw feeling numb from so long in the same position.  
"You have something to say, buddy?" His tone is deliberately antagonising.  
I steel my voice. "Whose blood is that?"  
He looks down at his apron and the wetness which stains his hand red. He gives a toothy grin, eyebrows raised. "…Jealous?" He mocks and I dip my head. This is just a game to him.  
"Hey, don’t gimme that mopey face." He kneels before me again, hand tipping up my chin. "You wanna know about the blood? It was from an autopsy. The guy was already dead, no fun at all to play with."  
He waits for my response and huffs when I stay silent. "For the record, I got rid of my other 'patients'. I want to focus all my attention on my favourite..." His voice hums suggestively and he brushes over my cheek.   
I grit my teeth in the silence before letting the words spill out.   
"I-I love you."   
For a moment the world still is and we stare at one another, gripped by the power of my declaration.  
Then my lips are crushed against his in a rough, bruising kiss, his tongue is slick and probing my mouth as his fingertips dig into my skin, mixing pain and pleasure until I can’t determine what feels good anymore.  
He pulls back, leaving me breathless and wanting.   
"You... are a shining example of how to please me. Every scar I put on your body makes you more beautiful to me. In fact..."  
He settles before me, lifting my shirt and peeling back the old gauze.   
"Look at that!" He exclaims and I peer down at my hip which is red and irks with pain each time I move but I don’t care because the sight has me glowing with pride. I mentioned that I wanted something, a mark of his ownership and he was more than happy to oblige.   
Now hundreds of intricate stitches litter my skin. We sat together for hours as he lovingly turned me into his own work of art. The letters are small but the black thread stands out against my pale skin. He traces the initials, the tip of his nail brushing the curve of the 'R' and down the swooping line of the 'T'. He disinfects the wound and the stinging pain has my body twitching back to life with arousal.   
"Does it hurt?" He hums,eyes alight with pleasure.   
"All the time." I respond, teeth biting down on my lower lip.  
After moments of silence he kneels again to dress the wound.  
"I’m going to take you out of here." He mutters under his breath as he replaces the gauze. "I’m going to take you away and keep you for myself.   
My brow furrows with worry. "What about your job?"   
He scoffs. "Those shitheads at Murkoff caught wind of some of my less moral experiments and I might be in trouble." He snickers.   
"I’ve got this cabin in the middle of nowhere, completely off the grid. I’ll take us out there so we continue our 'games'"  
I pull myself up straighter in my chair, ignoring the creaking protest of the ropes.  
"But what if they find us, we won’t be able to live without running water or electricity."  
He laughs like a maniac, fingers digging into my skin.   
"Who cares? Are you afraid to die?"  
I think before shaking my head, I was always going to die here, why not risk that for a few weeks more at the business end of my lovers blade.   
"...Then what do we do?" I ask, meeting his gaze through my eyelashes.   
He smiles, cupping my cheek.   
"We run out of supplies then you do me the honour of being my last victim."  
I’m bombarded by a euphoric wave of adrenaline at the very idea of being his last.  
"What would you do to me?" I ask, voice breathless.  
He leans forward so our faces are inches apart and smiles like he’s releasing a long-kept secret.  
"I would strap you down nice and tight and slice you up slowly piece by piece. I’m going to focus all of my attention right here." His fingers brush my chest and he pokes my left rib cage with his nail. "I’m going to remove all the skin here and we’re going to go slowly so that you don’t pass out on me. Once that’s done I’m going to break those pretty ribs and get them out of the way so I can reach the real prize."   
"My heart?" I whisper into the air.  
He presses a quick kiss to my forehead. "That’s right, aren’t you clever? I want to see it still beating in your chest and I know you won’t quit on me until I rip it from your body because you’ll enjoy every second of it."  
As he speaks his fingers glide back down to my erection and he strokes me languidly. I moan, unsure if his hands or his words are what’s leading me so quickly to release.   
"Because your heart belongs to me, doesn’t it?"   
He makes a fist around my shaft and suddenly my legs are shaking.  
"Yes! Oh god yes." I moan, head tossed back.  
"And mine belongs to you which is why as soon as I have your heart in my hands I will use a tank of gasoline to blow us both sky high." He laughs and I can almost see the reflection of the flames in his eyes.  
Lost in the wild romanticism of our future demise I reach the peak of my pleasure, finishing all over his hand.   
I pant, going flaccid and limp. He straddles my hips, resting his body against mine and letting me soak in his warmth. His eyes flick up to the ticking clock and he grins.  
"I still have another few hours before it’s time to clock out. What do you say to one final game before we leave here for good?"  
I grin, gulping back the nervous excitement in my throat.  
"Whatever you say, Doctor Trager."  
He stalks around the chair like a predator, pressing the blade of the knife to my jugular.   
He leans close to my ear, voice breathy and hissing like a snake.

"You know, you shouldn’t want to hurt the people you love....but I really, really want to hurt you."


	24. Captive (EddiexReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Bluejonquils for a stalker Eddie Gluskin x reader fic  
> Came out more like a poem. I’m an English student and love a good semantic field   
> Hope you enjoy

Stricken from fear my beloved looks most beautiful. Your eyes so wide and pupils dilated. Every part the timid little lady I’ve been looking for.   
I picture your slight body cloaked in white silk and a ring adorning your pretty hand.   
"W-who are you? Why are you in my house?"  
You speak and my heart clenches. It barely matters that your words shake with horror because you’re speaking to me. I imagine myself as Moses, bathing in the light of godliness. My mother used to read to me from the bible and I was always sceptical. If angels were real, why would they hide amongst the clouds?  
Now I understand. You are a religious experience, the divine in human flesh, so easily lost amongst the sea of ungrateful whores.   
"I do apologise, I never meant to startle you. I knew that we must talk."  
I keep my voice steady. The lord sent you for me, a drop of sunlight incarnated as a woman. Devine or otherwise you are still a woman and needed me to be the guiding compass clutched to your heart.   
You haven’t stopped watching me and I wonder if you felt it too. Do you finally understand that you were created to be my bride?  
"I’ve been watching you for years, darling. Waiting for the day when our souls would be united."  
"W-what?" Your brow creases with confusion and I ache to brush away the worry. I restrain myself, ever the gentleman.  
"We are lovers destined by the heavens, you were made for me."  
You don’t speak, merely shaking your head.   
"I know it sounds impossible but true love is real and stands before you. Believe me."  
The look of nervous confusion doesn’t leave your brow. "N-no. I don’t even know you."  
You look away and I feel anger burning in my veins. I know you must be thinking of him.  
God created you with painstaking care for me and placed you into this world but the devil must always intervene in matters of the heart. He seemed to appear in your life from nowhere and I immediately saw him for what he was, a snarling wolf in disguise as a man. A minion of the devils malicious plan. Gifted with a serpents tongue he beguiled you with lies and unholy incantations, stealing you from before my eyes.  
I step forward and cup your cheeks, you don’t pull away.  
"He brainwashed you." I growl.  
Your lip trembles. "What?"  
"Don’t worry, darling it’s not your fault. He was a demon and I have rid this earth of his presence. He wanted to corrupt you and steal your purity from me. He would’ve used you for your body and turned you into another slut. He never could’ve loved you, not like I do."  
You’re crying now. I catch the teardrops on my fingers, soaking them into my skin like holy water.   
"You killed him. You’re a murderer." You whisper.  
"You shouldn’t think of such gruesome topics. It’s unbecoming of a lady."   
You cry harder and I pull your shaking body into my arms. "He was vermin, darling. You should not tarnish your beauty with grief for a callous dog like him."  
I press my lips to yours and finally feel the soft clouds of heaven touch my bare feet. 

Your teeth close around my lower lip and I lose my moment of paradise. You push me away hard and run from the room, your scream echoing like the plucked strings of a harp. I must’ve scared you with so much talk of violence. My little dove sent by the lord is flying away.  
So I must clip her wings.

My mother would read to me stories from the bible, I was always sceptical. If angels are real then why do they hide amongst the clouds?   
Now I understand.  
They are too miraculous for such an ugly world and must be kept hidden away, only for the privileged eyes of the deserving.   
I watch you as you sleep, the gash on your head making your hair sticky with blood. I hope I didn’t hurt you too much, I would never sought to put violent hands on my darling unless absolutely necessary.   
You need time spent with your love to process the way you should feel. You don’t yet understand that you’re too beautiful for this earth. Angels shouldn’t walk among men lest they be tarnished by impurities. I will keep you safe in our home where you can raise our children like God intended. 

My head turns as a little whine escapes your lips and your beautiful eyes open again.   
"Darling!" I call and rush to your side as you struggle to sit up. The metal cuff around your wrist rattles and steals your attention away from me.   
A moment passes in silence before you start struggling, terrified and screaming.   
"No, no darling, please try not to upset yourself. I know how fragile the fairer sex can be and you have a terrible head injury."  
You sill and I take your hand. " what happened to my head? It hurts." You move to touch your mated hair but I catch your wrist, stopping you.   
"You took a tumble when you were running. We were playing a game of chase and things went awry."  
You look worried so I press a soothing kiss to your temple. "It’ll all be okay, let me take care of you. I’ll help you into the bath and clean your hair, then we can get you into something a little more appropriate."  
You look down at your soiled nightdress and frown, wrapping the bedsheets around you.  
"Who are you?"   
I laugh, displaying my teeth in a charming smile. "Oh of course, where are my manners? I’m Eddie. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance."   
I kiss your hand and fish the key for your handcuff out of my pocket.  
"Come now, let’s get you cleaned up."  
You let me unchain you and help you to the adjacent bathroom. I turn around as you undress, sure that it would be improper to see my brides exposed body before our wedding night. I know that I must see your body in order to wash your hair and clean your wound but a part of me yearns to wait.   
I hear you enter the bath and slip into the water. "Darling, I’m going to turn around so that I can wash your hair. Okay?"  
"…um okay."   
As I turn you look at me strangely, arms wrapped around your bare chest. I ignore your expression and kneel before the basin, hand taking your wet hair and rubbing in some shampoo.   
"You’re so beautiful, you’ll look every part the bride." I speak and your eyes snap open, you let me wash away the suds but I feel you tense.   
"Don’t be nervous, love. The wedding is weeks away, I’ll have you try on a few dresses for me and I can make some adjustments so that they fit you perfectly."  
You’re sitting up now, legs curling into a ball against your chest.  
"What? No. We can’t get married. I don’t know you."  
I laugh and push you back down in the water to condition your hair. You don’t resist.   
"That doesn’t matter. I know everything about you. I’ve been devoted to you for over a year now and I’ve loved every moment."  
You look more worried but I don’t understand why. How do I make you feel better?  
"What do you mean?" You struggle.   
"I know, I know. I sound like a creep bit I swear it’s not like that! We were written in the stars, I had to keep an eye on you. To protect you."  
You look away and the arm shielding your breasts slips as you hug yourself tighter.   
I take your hand and wet your fingers with my own. "You are so beautiful."  
You dip your head and I imagine you blushing like a schoolgirl from my words.   
"Thanks." You whisper and my heart swells in my chest. Is my angel seeing sense at last?

I tug you from the bath and let you dry yourself off while my back is turned.  
"Can I have my clothes, please? I’m cold." Your voice is a whisper, more timid and broken than before but still the voice of an angel.  
I turn around and face you as you stand wrapped in a towel.   
"Of course, darling. Come this way." I guide you into the main room and head to the closet, taking the key from my pocket and unlocking the door. I keep some of my most beloved treasures in here. I take the finest white dress from its hanger and hold it over my arm. Every night for months I worked on this with love and care until it was almost perfect. A deity deserves only the finest garbs to adorn her vessel.   
Your eyes are wide and horrified. "T-that’s a wedding dress." You mutter.  
I smile. "Yes, it is. I would like to see you in this so I can make some alterations."  
You shake your head. "No...I can’t wear this. I can’t."  
I sigh. "Don’t be difficult, darling. It’s this or nothing and trust me,you won’t want to be walking around bare. I try my best to remain chivalrous but a man has needs.put it on."  
My voice lowers threateningly and you shrink away, taking the dress from my outstretched hands and stepping into its white folds, sliding it hurriedly up your legs.  
"Turn around for me, love. I don’t want you accidentally tearing anything. This dress is priceless to me."  
You turn and I lace you into the dress until it’s flush to your skin. You turn back to face me, cloaked in my dress and the breath leaves my lungs. You are stunning, every inch what I had dreamt up over my many nights alone and restless but now I’ve seen you in your bridal gown all I can think about is tearing it from your body, priceless silk be damned.   
I have my angel. A pure, untainted beauty in my grasp and I find myself desperate to corrupt and conquer it. My body begs me to give in to temptation and wrap my mouth around your ripe fruit. The devil whispers in my ear, sweet voice reassuring that I would commit no sin by deflowering my wife and consummating our marriage. We have a marriage of true minds and noble hearts, what difference will a ring make?  
I imagine my angel welcoming my seed and swollen with my child. I would be helping you fulfil your purpose as a woman, what more could possibly woo your timid heart?  
"There’s been a change of plans, darling."  
Your eyes meet my lustful gaze and I know you already understand.  
"We consummate our love now. Our vows can wait."  
I take your trembling body in my arms with reassurances of gentleness and steal the virginity God had preserved for me.  
I’ve always been a traditional man but I am easily lost to womanly temptation.  
They can send me to hell if they please, I’ve already touched heaven.


	25. Swarm (MilesxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for dubious consent  
> Request for eggyrolls96

Miles POV 

This place is hell, it truly must be. I’ve been walking for what feels like years, the corridors are empty and all the lunatics are ether dead or in hiding. I’m alone, my only companion the buzzing of static behind my eyes.  
I was shot. Bullets tearing through my skin and putting holes in my body. The pain is like an old friend now. I thought that maybe it would end, I’d be able to leave this place at last. It didn’t happen. My companion, living but not- tore the men who shot me limb from limb, making art on the walls with their guts before healing my wounds and setting me back into consciousness. Now I just walk. Searching... searching... I don’t remember what for. This is my home now. I’ve been condemned to this solitary existence. The others fear me and will run at the sight of my body, tips of my shoes barely grazing the floor.  
I’m held up by the monster which possesses me. It’s not conscious yet understands how to care for me.  
What is the experiment the dead perform on the living?  
I am alive, aren’t I?  
I don’t suppose a dead mans heart can ache.  
Being so alone can drive a person to madness but I doubt I can count myself as a person anymore.  
Then again, a living corpse is still human, even as it rots.  
Maybe I’ve already gone mad. Maybe that’s justice, if there’s such a thing.  
I keep walking, in and out of rooms with no purpose. I don’t have need for sleep or sustenance anymore so I just keep walking.  
Until I stop.  
A vision appears before me. A mirage, bloody and beaten but still warm and overflowing with precious life.  
You are captivating and I am struck dumb, without thought for the first time and I wonder if I’ve finally lost what was left of my mind.  
But why should I care if my illusion is so beautiful. Reality never offers me beauty.  
You speak and delusions don’t speak, though the sound was more of a whimper. I rejoice, taking a careful step towards you.  
"Hey, come here." I test my vocal chords for the first time, grimacing at the inhuman static sound that comes out along with my words. I had tried to speak gently to coax you but instead you back further away, eyes wide with terror.  
I keep going slowly, keeping in tandem with your steps in this strange dance.  
I step forward, you step back.  
I want to touch you, to feel the life and heat that races through your body but you’re not running and for now that is enough.  
I lead your steps into a corner, your back pressed tight to a wall. You stand out beautifully against the peeling wallpaper and I wonder how something so radiant and living found itself here.  
It doesn’t matter, not really. I need that radiance and it served Itself to me on a platter.  
"You don’t need to be afraid." I whisper gliding forward into your space. "Everyone is afraid of me but you don’t need to be."  
You stay very still and I wonder how exactly my words have been twisted by your mind.  
I run my hand over your face and the soft warmth of your skin soothes my aching, bloody stumps. I used to have ten fingers, not eight but I don’t remember how I lost them.  
"W-what are you?" You whisper in return, words shaking.  
I don’t like your question. It’s not kind to assume that I was never human. I change the question in my mind to one more fitting, more friendly.  
"My name is Miles Upshur." I forget to ask your name and after a second I decide that I don’t care. You are a companion that can sever my solitude and breathe life back into this corpse.  
I curl my hand around your throat, not tight enough to break anything but to feel the pulsing of your blood which runs hot and scared through your veins.  
"You will stay here, with me."  
I know my request sounds more like a demand. A threat. After so long spent in hell I’ve forgotten how to speak kindly, to ask instead of taking and to behave like a man and not a demon.  
You nod and I release my hold on your throat.  
The static between my ears vibrates and shivers with anticipation. For the first time it feels a carnal hunger.  
A human desire.  
The need for sex. 

I crave the sensation of another body writhing beneath mine, the salty taste of sweat and skin flushed with life. I want to make your heart race, to fill you with pleasure as you fill me with warmth.  
If it feels so miraculous just to press my palms to your face I wonder how it will feel to press my whole body against you, how it will feel to be inside you.  
I press my lips to yours and wonder if you feel the static in my skin.  
Can you taste the flavour of blood that always rests on my tongue?  
You squirm and I feel the buzzing increase it’s sound in tandem with my annoyance.  
I want you soft and pliant, fear keeps you on your toes. This will not do.  
"Stay very still. I’m going to share my gift with you. It’ll only hurt for a moment."  
I speak to the swarm and it obeys me, black mists of static plunging down your throat and turning your eyes an inky black. You’re screaming, body suspended an inch above the ground. The sound no longer bothers me, here the echo of a scream is as common as the splash of water in the ocean. Nobody will pay you any mind. The swarm exits through your pours and hangs in the air between us, connecting us.  
You meet my gaze, eyes blank and empty, mind too clouded by the intrusion to produce any coherent thought. I release you and you stay upright, body only swaying a little. Good.  
I take your hand, walking away and as expected you follow.  
I lead you to a room, by now knowing which ones are minimally bloody and have beds in good condition.  
The room is dark and smells like musty wood but there are sheets on the bed and the door is in tact. We can have our privacy.  
"Sit down." I point to the bed and you sit immediately. Good.  
I push you down and lay over you, soaking in your warmth and life, my weight pressing down on yours. You make a grunt of discomfort, brow furrowing.  
I lift myself up on my arms, taking note of your reaction. Your body still seems to react to sensations even when your mind is clouded over. Testing my theory I run my remaining fingers up your torn shirt and across your bare side.  
Your body shivers, a slight whimper passing your lips.  
"Ah! I see..."  
I glide my hand over your hip and slip beneath your jeans, taking a moment to appreciate the curves of your body. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen anyone alive wearing something other than the uniform jumpsuit given to patients.  
You stay limp and pliant as I slip off your clothes and marvel at your body, the heat that pulses beneath your skin.  
The static hangs in the air between us, swarming with my excitement.  
I enter you, your living warmth sending a wave of relief through my aching hardness.  
You contract around me, a heavenly sleeve to purge my agony. You are a gift.  
After all this time don’t I deserve some relief?  
You hiss and your hips buck into me, pressing me deep inside.  
Your warm wetness has me loosing myself. I pant and groan, shaking with the pleasure you provide.  
I kiss the mouth of my salvation, tasting you and caressing your skin. I try hard not to be too rough with you, if I were to shatter my glass angel whilst indulging myself I would be lost again. You make me human, alive. I am addicted.  
I paint your insides with my own warmth, the first I have made since I died. Your sharp intake of breath is like an angels song and I worship with my static-laced tongue.  
I lay beside you on the rickety, broken bed and hold your hand in mine, your fingers falling through the empty gaps where I only have bloody stumps and exposed bone.  
I close my eyes and listen to the hum of the static In my head.  
I have my companion. I can finally stop walking.


End file.
